


Une Lesson en Aspect Pratique

by L0velie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, colocataire, superpower au
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: 4 étrangers répondent à une annonce d'appartement à louer en ville. Ça n'a pris que quelques mois avant qu'il réalisent que chacun cachaient un secret... Ils ont tous un pouvoir. Maintenant, ils ne font qu'essayer de vivre leurs vies jours après jours tout en apprenant sur leurs pouvoirs sur les autres.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> Heya! Ceci est une traduction française de A Lesson in Practicality écrite par residentanchor (AO3, Wattpad et Tumblr). Tout lui appartient, sauf les personnages qui viennent de Sanders Sides (par Thomas Sanders sur Youtube). J'espère que vous apprécierai :)

C’était normal, considérant qu’ils vivaient tous en banlieue et qu’ils manquaient d’argent, qu’ils aient tous répondu à la petite publicité d’un appartement à louer pour 4. Il était parfaitement situé pour chacun d’eux, comme si l’univers l’avait choisi pour les quatre.

Peut-être qu’il l’avait fait.

Tous dans la mi-vingtaine, ils étaient tombés dans cet appartement localisé dans le centre-ville à un prix décent, mais ils avaient besoin de colocataires. C’est comme ça qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. 

Le jour d’emménagement, Logan fut le premier arrivé. Après que la porte fut débarrée et qu’il se soit installé dans la plus petite chambre placé dans le coin éloigné, Logan accueilli Patton, le deuxième à se présenter.

Le troisième s’appelait Roman, qui, en entrant, se présenta fièrement avec une voix forte. Ils vérifient les pièces qui n’étaient pas encore occupées. Roman avait besoin de plus d’espace pour les accessoires qu’il avait gardé alors qu’il avait joué dans différentes pièces de théâtre comme travail secondaire. Les autres avaient accepté de partager un petit placard situé dans le salon tant qu’il gardait son propre espace.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher et que la pizza venait d’être commandée, Virgil arriva. Il resta silencieux et s’installa rapidement dans la dernière chambre inoccupée qui était la deuxième plus petite après celle de Logan. Il emmenait avec lui très peu de chose; tout son matériel entrait dans ses deux sacs: un de sport et l’autre qui était normalement utilisé par les écolier. Les quatres s’étaient tous assis calmement, se présentant aux autres tout en mangeant la pizza accompagné de pain à l’ail.

Tout commença par Patton, quelques semaines plus tard.

Tout le monde étaient au travail sauf Patton qui rangeait et lavait l’appartement car chacun avait une occupation avec un horaire qui entrait en conflit la plupart du temps. Cet après-midi, Patton était laissé seul dans l’appartement légèrement bordélique. N’ayant rien à faire à part attendre les autres pour le souper, il avait passé la majorité de sa journée à ranger. De plus, c’était à son tour à s’occuper des tâches ménagère selon l’horaire qu’ils avaient établis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, les autres laissaient normalement leur désordre dans leur chambre et il avait toujours eu un “talent” pour ranger les choses assez rapidement.

C’est ce “talent” qui avait laissé Virgil abasourdi alors qu’il voyait deux Patton dans deux pièces différentes, un lavant la vaisselle et l’autre passant l’aspirateur dans le salon.

« Heeem… Pat ? »

« Oui, gamin? »

Le Patton qui lavait la vaisselle leva son regard et paniqua en réalisant la situation, celui dans le salon ne pouvant pas entendre à cause du bruit. « Écoute, essaye de ne pas paniquer, » dit-il, séchant ses mains avec une serviette tout en s’avançant vers lui. « Je peux expliquer. »

« S’il te plait… Dis-moi que tu as un jumeau qui a exactement les même vêtements que toi. » 

一 Pas… Exactement.

一 VIRGIL ! » L’autre Patton cria, fermant l’aspirateur. « Tu… es rentré plus tôt, comme c’est génial ! » Il avança vers eux en ne cachant pas sa panique. « Il y a une raison totalement compréhensible qui n’est pas étrange pour expliquer pourquoi il y a deux moi. »

Virgil dévisageait les “jumeaux”, celui qui faisait la vaisselle haussant les épaules en répondant. « Um… C’est un cambrioleur ? » Patton du salon haussa les épaules, incertain.

Celui de la cuisine posa la serviette avec laquelle il venait de se sécher les mains. « Ce n’est pas ça qui va aider, idiot.

一 Et bien, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose, et toi ?

一 Je suis toi, alors évidemment que non. »

Virgil recula d’un pas, regardant l’homme débattre avec son reflet.

« Est-ce que… Je peux ? » Dit celui qui venait du salon tout en s’avançant de quelques pas vers l’autre et lui tendit sa main. Ce dernier soupira et hocha la tête, attrapant la main.

En un flash de lumière, il ne restait plus qu’un Patton avec un Virgil aussi anxieux que  confu . « C’était quoi ça ? »

« Ne le dis pas aux autres mais je peux… Me dupliquer ? » Patton haussa les épaules et sourit comme si ce qui venait de se passer n’était pas absurde. 

Virgil frotta ses yeux avec sa main, soupirant et essayant de convaincre son mal de tête qui grandissait de partir. « Patton… J’ai eu une dure journée, est ce qu’on peut en parler plus tard après avoir fini de paniquer ?»

« Oh, bien sûr! (il bégaya en disant ça) Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt, ok ? »

Virgil sorti de la pièce silencieusement, laissant Patton réellement seul cette fois. Ce dernier se sentait toujours aussi paniqué tandis qu’’il  baissa son regard vers ses mains avant de prendre une grande respiration.

La deuxième fois, c’était  Roman .

Il travaillait en tant que serveur dans un restaurant à thème où il devait jouer un personnage, en tout cas, c’est ce qu’il aimait dire aux gens. Il ne dévoilait jamais quel était le personnage ni le restaurant, puisque la majorité des jours où il travaillait, il était dans un costume de mascotte pour attirer les clients, ce qui cachait son magnifique visage du monde, un vrai crime.

Son deuxième travail consistait à chanter et performer dans le théâtre local. Il avait besoin d’argent pour payer ses impôts mais il avait trop d’énergie pour le travail de bureau qu’il avait eu dans le passé avant d’être renvoyé. 

Il n’était pas seul à la maison. Il se tenait dans le salon, essayant de trouver un film à mettre en arrière-plan. Zapper les chaînes était un effort qui ne menait à rien et il considérait sérieusement à emprunter -- ou plutôt, voler -- le lecteur DVD appartenant à Virgil et mettre un film de sa collection.

La voix de Patton retenti depuis l’entrée. « Je pensais que les batteries étaient mortes dans cet affaire. » Roman regarda Patton, qui se tenait là-bas avec un sac de plastique dans sa main. « Je suis allé au magasin pour en acheter! »

« Oh ! » Roman baissa son regard vers la manette et souria. «  Uh … Ça a commencé à fonctionner soudainement..? » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« C’est bizarre. » Patton marcha jusqu’au salon en fouillant dans sa poche. « J’avais pris les batteries avec moi pour être sûr d’avoir les bonnes. » Il en sortit deux batteries AAA et les montra à son colocataire.

Roman se redressa et ouvrit l’espace réservé aux piles. C’était vide. « AH!  Uh , il semble que… Notre télé-commande est hantée, Patton ! »

« Mais “commande” c’est possible ? » Patton s’avança vers le canapé et attrapa la manette. « Et bien regarde-moi ça ! » Il se retourna et sourit à Roman.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Virgil entra dans la pièce, regardant  Patton avec lassitude .

« L’appartement est hanté ! »

Virgil soupira à l’entente de la déclaration de Roman. « Ils font mieux de payer une partie du loyer dans ce cas. » Avec ça, il se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

« En y pensant bien, Roman. » Patton fouilla dans le sac et en sortit les nouvelles batteries pour les placer. « Tu es toujours plein de statique. C’est peut-être à cause de ça que ça a commencé à fonctionner ? »

« Qu- moi? Non, ça doit être ma personnalité positivement chargée! Rien d’autre! »

« Et bien, ça ne pourrait pas arriver sauf si tu peux générer de l'électricité » Patton observa l’homme légèrement paniqué, écarquillant les yeux avec un grand sourire « Est ce que… Roman, peux-tu faire de l’ électricité? »

Roman força un rire, remerciant mentalement ses cours de théâtre « C’est absurde, Patton! C’est impossible! Tu as lu trop de roman de fiction à la bibliothèque! »

« Ton téléphone fonctionne toujours. »

« Il a une bonne batterie! »

« Tu séchais tes cheveux la semaine dernière et j’étais persuadé que le séchoir n’était même pas branché au mur. »

« Ça c’est faux! C’était simplement-! » Roman regarda les alentour, pensant à une excuse. « Ça devait fonctionner avec une batterie aussi, bien sûr! »

« Roman, c’est correct. » Patton déposa la manette, marchant vers son colocataire en levant ses mains prudemment. « Je n’ai pas peur, ok? Est-ce que ça te rassurerait si je te disais un de mes secrets? »

« Sans vouloir t’offenser, Patton. » Roman se leva, abandonnant son jeu. « Quel secret pourrait être possiblement plus grand que mon charme électrique? »

« Aww, tu l’admets enfin! » Patton applaudis, presque sur le point de sauter partout dans l’appartement. « En plus tu l’as transformé en blague! »

« Je n’ai rien admis! » Roman se retourna et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Patton qui souriait alors qu’il remplaçait les batteries tout en pensant à son colocataire dramatique, et les deux autres qui avaient l’air normaux… À moins que….




Et finalement, il y a eu Virgil.

« Patton. Est-ce qu’on peut…  Parler? »

Virgil avait entendu Roman et Patton le jour précédent, et Roman s’était enfermé dans sa chambre après. L’esprit de Virgil avait commencé à s’activer. Lui et Patton n’avaient jamais repris la discussion qu’ils avaient entamée quelques jours plus tôt à propos du fait que Patton n’était pas très vite et bon en ménage, mais qu’il pouvait en réalité se dupliquer. 

Patton hocha la tête et s’assis sur le canapé, faisant signe à Virgil de faire de même.

Celui-ci glissa ses pieds sur le sol avant de s’assoir sur l’autre extrémité du canapé, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Je t’ai fait peur, n’est-ce pas? » Lui dit Patton, en parlant doucement. Il continua. « L’autre jour. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer, c’est pour ça que j’ai gardé cette habileté secrète. »

« Tu avais peur de nous effrayer parce que c’est bizarre. » Continua Virgil, baissant son regard vers ses manches tandis qu’il les tirait sur ses mains. « Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment tu peux faire ces… choses. Et tu as trop peur pour le dire à qui que ce soit. »

\- Tu y a pensé beaucoup, non?

\- Patton, je... » Virgil se tourna et regarda l’homme qui le fixait avec inquiétude. « Je t’ai entendu parler à Roman. » Il baissa son regard encore. « Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais… Il semble qu’il peut faire quelque chose aussi. »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. La conversation avec Roman n’était pas une preuve solide de ses pouvoirs, mais Patton avait reconnu la peur dans le visage de Roman, c’était la même qu’il avait ressenti quelque jours plus tôt. « Notre famille est un peu étrange,  n’est ce pas?

\- Je me demande si Logan peut faire quelque chose... » 

Virgil parlait si bas que Patton avait de la misère à le comprendre. Il racla sa gorge avec embarra. « Je veux dire, ça serait étrange que d’une certaine manière, on se soit tous trouvé dans cet appartement et qu’il serait le seul qui ne pourrait pas... » Les mots s’étaient pris dans sa gorge et sa voix s’était éteinte, mais ce qu’il avait dit était déjà tout un indice. Il leva son regard et il vit le visage de Patton où se lisait la surprise et la joie. Lentement, un sourire se leva sur son visage et Virgil ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire également.

Soudainement, Patton se leva comme une flèche. « RÉUNION FAMILIALE ! Vite, tout le monde! Tous dans le salon! On a une réunion familiale! »

« Nous ne sommes pas une famille, Patton. » Dit Logan en sortant de sa chambre, toute son attention rivé dans le livre qu’il gardait ouvert dans ses mains. « Peu importe ce que c’est, ça ne peut pas attendre au dîner? »

« Pas question! ROMAN! » Patton courra dans le corridor, criant « Tu ne peux pas avoir le  _ fantôme _ d’une chance de manquer ça! » Virgil sourit, comprenant le liens avec le commentaire que Roman avait dit le jour précédent.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi c’est une blague, mais je suis quand même contrarié. » Logan marcha vers le divan où il s’assit, exactement là où Patton venait de se lever.

« J’arrive, pas besoin de me pousser! » Ignorant les plainte de Roman, Patton le força à s'asseoir dans l’espace vide du canapé entre les deux autres. Quant à lui, il resta fièrement debout derrière la table basse, les mains sur ses hanches. « Qu’est-ce qui te rend si excité, huh? » Roman replaça ses cheveux comme si être poussé par Patton avait ruiné sa coiffure.

« J’ai des nouvelles  _ électrifiantes _ à partager! » Roman grogna et Virgil cacha son sourire avec sa main, reposant son coude sur l'accoudoir.

« Est-ce que c’est à propos des supposés “supers-pouvoirs” qu’on semble posséder? »

« Je pense qu’on a tous... » Tout les yeux se retournèrent vers Logan, qui tourna une page de son livre en continuant de lire. « Qu-quand… Comment as-tu deviné? » Patton montrait de la surprise et de la confusion.

« J’ai observé et reconnu certains aspects et manies que je possède et semble partager avec vous. » Il tourna la tête légèrement pour lire la prochaine page.

« Est ce que tu peux lire dans les esprits? » Chuchota Roman.

« Je pense pouvoir faire ce qu’on appelle la “psychokinésie” mais oui, je peux aussi lire les pensées. »

« C’est tellement cool, Logan! » Patton sautait pratiquement sur place. « Wowie, on a tous des super-pouvoirs et on partage tous le même appartement! Quelles étaient les chances? Je veux dire, je suppose qu’on peut dire que... »

« Patton, je sais où tu vas avec cette phrase, s’il te plait, juste… » Logan se fit couper par Patton.

« ...les chances étaient infinitésimale? »

« Tu es le fléau de ma santé mentale. » Logan déposa enfin son livre et enleva ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux.

« Attend, on a tous un  pouvoir? » Dit Roman en se levant soudainement. « Et moi qui pensais être le rejeté incompris! On a transformé cet appartement en repaire secret! » Roman, auparavant ennuyé, avait retrouvé sa personnalité éclatante et joyeuse et toujours excessivement théâtrale.

« Est ce que tu sais tout ce qu’on peut faire, rat de bibliothèque? » Dit Virgil à l’autre bout du canapé, marmonnant dans sa manche.

Logan replaça ses lunettes sur son visage, les ajustant inutilement. « Oui je sais. Patton et toi venez de découvrir le lien que Roman partage avec l’électricité si je me fît sur les cris que j’ai entendus hier. »

« Comment tu sais ça? » Roman regarda par terre, laissant échapper un léger ricanement. « Tu as lu nos pensées à propos de ça aussi?

« Non, j’ai simplement fait des liens. Patton m’a dit qu’il était parti acheter des batteries pour la manette et je t’ai entendu zapper les chaines, puis vos cris incessant m’ont conduit à croire qu’il avait enfin compris. »

« Et moi? » Dit Virgil en se dépliant, se penchant pour regarder Logan. « Tu as découvert mon pouvoir ? »

Logan soupira et ferma son livre, « Écoute, quand j’utilise mes pouvoirs, il y a ce… » Il bougea ses mains autours tandis qu’il cherchait les mots qu’il allait employer. « Un éclat lumineux, comme on dit. 

\- Tes yeux  brillent! Comme le nez de Rudolph! » Patton gloussa à cette remarque.

« C’est… Exact, je suppose. »

Roman se retourna et se rapprocha de Logan, un sourire suffisant grandissant sur son visage. « Une démonstration serait appréciée, cyclope. Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu portes des lunettes?

\- Je n’utilise pas mes pouvoirs, tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter.

\- Aww, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas utiliser ton psy-super… J’ai oublié le mot. » Patton admis en haussant les épaules.

« Psychokinésie. Il peut bouger les objets sans les toucher. » Roman et Patton se retournèrent vers Virgil, qui détourna le regard en rougissant. « Je lis des bande dessinée, ok? »

« Et toi, bouche d’égout? Quel pouvoir as-tu? Souhaite tu partager tes pensées? »

Patton se redressa. « Non, c’est Logan qui partage les pensées! »

Virgil sourit, levant son regard vers Roman pour essayer de se redresser. « Tu veux essayer de le deviner? »

\- Oh! Est ce que c’est ton sourire magnifique? Oh, non, c’est ta personnalité brillante! » Roman montra son plus grand sourire vers le garçon beaucoup plus morose. « J’ai trouvé? »

Virgil soupira et s’installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. « Je pense que ton électricité as grillé quelques une de tes neurones. » Ignorant les protestation de Roman, Virgil tourna son regard vers ses mains. « Je peux arrêter et démarrer le temps, mais je peux bouger dans tout les cas.

\- Est ce que c’est pour ça que tu me bats toujours quand on se bat pour la dernière pointe de  pizza? » Dit Patton, en blaguant.

« Pas besoin de faire de me battre quand je peux aller derrière toi et la prendre sans que tu le remarques.

\- C’est tellement injuste, tu me dois tellement de pointes de pizza! » Roman se leva en regardant le plus sombre du quatuor, ricanant à la vue du sourire suffisant qu’il lui reflétait.

« Des fois je laisse Patton les avoir.

\-  Aww ,  Virge , c’est trop gentil. »

Logan retourna dans son livre en tournant la page, écoutant les chicanes enfantines de ses colocataires. Cette fois, par contre, des plaisanteries amusantes remplissaient le salon et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.


	2. Hypothèse et Conjecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton a une théorie, Logan veut la tester et Roman apprend que sa super faiblesse est… l'alcool?

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu’ils s’étaient rassemblés pour se parler. Logan avait dit aux autres qu’il les observait puisqu’il était à la maison plus souvent qu’eux. La raison était qu’il travaillait à temps partiel dans une librairie et qu’il passait le reste de son temps sur son ordinateur, faisant quelque chose en rapport avec la programmation. Il avait tenté d’expliquer aux autres ce qu’il faisait, mais comme il avait tendance à donner trop de détail, ils s’étaient éloignés du sujet assez rapidement.

Logan avait promis qu’il n’utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs, même pour des choses simples qui pourraient lui faciliter la vie, ce qui les avait calmés. Il a ajouté qu’il n’avait jamais lu dans leurs pensées depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé et qu’il n’avait pas prévu le faire dans le futur. Il disait ça surtout pour rassurer Virgil, qui semblait le plus nerveux depuis qu’il avait révélé ses pouvoirs.

Patton avait admis qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment utilisé les siens avant qu’il soit déménagé du foyer familial quelques années plus tôt. Il ne faisait jamais plus qu’une ou deux copies pour l’aider dans ses tâches ménagères ou pour lui tenir compagnie quand tout était trop calme. Il avait mentionné qu’il était normalement prudent, jusqu’à sa gaffe avec Virgil.

Roman avait l’habitude d’utiliser le siens sans s’en rendre compte. Son téléphone ne semblait jamais se décharger quand il l’utilisait et parfois, il oubliait de brancher les objets avant de s’en servir. Il avait aussi le problème d’être une source constante d’électricité statique. Rien de catastrophique, mais après l’avoir admis, Virgil avait acheté un paquet de ballons de fête et Roman s’était réveillé, une dizaine d’entre eux accrochés à lui tandis que Virgil ricanait en prenant des photos.

Virgil, quant à lui, n’utilisait jamais ses pouvoirs ayant peur que quelque chose tourne mal… mais s’il était sur le point de manquer un autobus, un train ou qu’il allait être en retard à un événement ou à son travail, il ne voyait pas de mal à arrêter le temps pour qu’il n’ait pas à s’inquiéter. Cela avait fait rire Roman qui était amusé par l’idée qu’un pouvoir si puissant puisse être utile à Virgil juste pour arriver à son travail à l’heure au cas où il oublierait de se réveiller.

Avec ces secrets révélés, ils avaient l’air plus détendu quand ils étaient ensembles, devenant des amis plus proches qu’ils ne l’étaient dans les premiers mois.

À l’occasion, on pouvait voir Patton en train de ranger le salon ou préparer un repas pendant qu’il était à la bibliothèque en tant qu’assistant. Il trouvait d’ailleur étrange que son colocataire intellectuel ne pratique pas ce métier puisque organiser les documents et travailler avec les ordinateurs était dans sa spécialité. Pourtant, Logan préférait bien plus le temps qu’il passait à la maison pour lire et travailler sur des petits projets dont les colocataires n’osaient pas s’informer, trop effrayés des réponses longues et complexes qu’ils recevraient. La partie préférée du travail de Patton, selon lui, était lorsque les étudiants venaient étudier à la bibliothèque après les cours ou quand il y avait des soirées où lui et ses collègues lisaient des livres d’enfants aux plus jeunes.

Roman avait admis qu’il avait été renvoyé l’année précédente de son boulot où il avait apprécié le confort de son bureau. Depuis, il n’avait pas trouvé un autre travail aussi stable et celui qu’il avait présentement l’embarassait. Il refusait de partager aux autres un seul détail sauf si c’était pour se plaindre de ses collègues, mais encore, en élaborant le moins possible. Tout ce qu’ils savaient était qu’il travaillait plus au théâtre local et que son autre travail principal demandait aussi de jouer un rôle.

Les soirs de semaines où tout se passait bien, ils pouvaient se rassembler pour parler de ce qui se passait dans leurs vies. Ces soirées étaient vites devenues des « soirées en famille » comme Patton aimait les appeler. Ils s’asseyaient et parlaient tout en relaxant et en soupant. 

Patton avait la plus grande expérience en cuisine, sachant faire autre chose que réchauffer des plats congelés, et il avait commencé à apprendre aux autres les bases rudimentaires du monde de la cuisine qui dépassaient l’appel de la pizzeria d’à côté.

Le quatuor était présentement rassemblé dans le salon. Patton et Roman se partageaient le sofa, Logan était assis dans le fauteuil inclinable avec un livre ouvert, les pages faces à l’accoudoir tandis que Virgil était assis sur le sol entre la table basse et la télévision. Le souper avait été plein de vie et ils s’étaient rendus dans le salon peu après. Roman avait sorti une bouteille de vin qu’il avait reçu comme ‘cadeau de pendaisons crémaillère’ et il avait offert de la partager, mais seul Virgil avait accepté l’offre. C’était toutefois un vin bon marché que Virgil ne buvait pas, le faisant juste bouger dans son verre de plastique tandis que Roman utilisait une vraie coupe de vin, la seule qu’ils possédaient.

« Je te le dis, je pourrais juste figer le temps et te suivre sans que tu ne le saches. »

Roman soupira, s’allongeant dans le canapé en bougeant sa coupe. « Je veux simplement ne pas être distrait par toi pendant que je travaille! En plus, tu n’oserais pas, ça serait une perte de... » Roman cessa de parler et Virgil souria. « J’allais dire énergie, enlève ce sourire de ton visage! » Il prit une grande gorgée de vin et détourna son regard, vidant presque sa coupe.

« Bien sûr, je te crois. » Virgil marmonna dans son verre et prit une mini gorgée, le contenant toujours aussi plein.

« Allons les enfants, pas de chicanes. » Dit Patton avec un ton blagueur.

« Mais papaaaa, » Virgil se plaint avec moquerie, souriant tandis que Patton faisait de même.

Patton se pencha vers lui. « Ne te plains pas pour ça, petit. »

« Patton, je t’en pris. » Logan soupira. « Ton humour laisse à désirer. »

Virgil se redressa et déposa son verre sur la table, utilisant un sous-verre pour éviter que Logan ne lui donne une leçon sur l’importance des sous-verre encore une fois. « Pourtant, il nous apprend à cuisiner et il parle avec des ‘dad jokes’. » Virgil se releva. « Il semble bien être le père de la maison pour moi. » S’étirant, Virgil traversa la pièce. « Je travaille demain matin, je vais aller dormir. »

Roman se retourna vers son colocataire. « C’est un gaspillage de vin si tu ne le bois pas! »

« Dis à tes collègues de t’en donner un meilleur la prochaine fois! »

Roman s’avança et prit sa coupe, la finissant, puis pris le verre de Virgil et alla dans la cuisine. « Je fais faire la vaisselle Patton, puisque Virgil et toi avez fait le souper. »

Logan prit son livre et retourna dans sa chambre. « J’ai un projet à finir, alors j’ai bien peur que je doive me retirer aussi. »

« Attend! » Patton se leva soudainement tandis que Logan se retourna vers lui, le livre presque devant son visage. « J’ai une question. » Patton mis ses mains dans ses poches et bougea sur place. « Penses-tu, que, peut-être, heee.. »

Logan ajusta ses lunettes et se retourna complètement pour faire face à son colocataire légèrement plus vieux. « Patton, on s’est tous rapprochés ces dernières semaines, si quelque chose te dérange, je peux écouter. »

Patton souria et se rapprocha. « Penses-tu que ton habileté de pouvoir lire dans les pensées est causée par ta psy-chose, ou est ce que ça serait le contraire? »

« Psychokinésie, Patton. C’est aussi connu sous le nom de télékinésie, si ça peut t’aider. » Logan mit un doigt dans son livre et le ferma pour ne pas perdre sa page, le plaçant sous son bras. « C’est une observation intéressante, en effet. Selon mes expériences et recherches personnelles, je pense que tu as raison. » 

Le visage de Patton s’illumina. « C’est vrai? » Logan hocha la tête, ce qui fit en sorte que son colocataire réagit en sautant et en applaudissant. « J’en étais sûr! Oh, ça aide à prouver ma théorie encore plus! Vois-tu, je pense que nos pouvoirs ont un ou plusieurs effets secondaires que je n’avais pas découvert avant la semaine dernière quand on parlait tous ensemble! »

« Ah bon? » Logan sourcilla. « Et bien, c’est une possibilité que je n’ai pas encore exploré. J’adorerais pouvoir continuer cette conversation. Tu travailles pas avant l’après-midi, je me trompe? Peut-être qu’on pourrait se parler au dîner avant que tu partes. »

« Je dois me préparer pour la sortie éducative le lendemain matin alors je m’occupe de la fermeture, ouais. On pourra faire le dîner ensemble! Oh, j’ai tellement hâte! Merci Logan! » Patton lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans la direction opposée pour aller dans sa chambre.

Logan regarda Patton partir et souria, passant par la cuisine pour arriver dans sa chambre. Roman dit bonne nuit aussi, tandis qu’il faisait la vaisselle.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il regarda autour de lui, le petit bureau et le lit prenaient la majorité de l’espace. Il n’y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d’autres. Son armoire était remplie de livres et de carnets, ces derniers déjà complétés de notes et d’observations sur des sujets variés. Il tourna son regard vers le livre de science-fiction qu’il lisait avant le dîner. En temps normal, il l’aurait déjà terminé, mais il avait constaté que la compagnie de ses nouveaux colocataires était bien mieux que celle des livres.

Le lendemain matin, l’appartement était plongé dans une ambiance plus calme. Logan était resté éveillé plus tard qu’à l’habitude à cause du rassemblement social qui l’avait distrait. Toujours aussi ponctuel, il s’était levé aussi tôt qu’à l’habitude, heureux de voir que Virgil avait déjà préparé du café alors qu’il se préparait pour aller travailler.

Il se versa une tasse en souhaitant bon matin à Virgil qui marmonna quelque chose en réponse en prenant une énorme gorgée de son verre. Virgil n’en buvait pas souvent, il disait que ça le rendait trop nerveux, mais ses quarts matinaux le forçaient à en prendre à cause de la fatigue qui était une conséquence des nuits où il s’occupait sur son ordinateur jusqu’au petit matin.

Logan regarda l’horloge et vit qu’il était 8 heures. « Je déduis que tu ouvres le magasin aujourd’hui. Je me trompe? »

Comme réponse, son colocataire fit un grognement tandis qu’il inclinait sa tête pour finir son café. « Les seules personnes qui ont besoin de laine le matin sont les vieilles dames qui n’ont rien de mieux à faire. » Il alla vers l’évier pour rincer sa tasse. « Heureusement, aujourd’hui, je m’occupe seulement de ranger, je n’aurais pas eu la capacité de supporter des interactions aussi tôt. »

Virgil plaça sa tasse lavée dans l’égouttoir et retourna dans sa chambre pour s’habiller. Peu après, il en sortit et retourna dans la cuisine. « S’il te plaît, si Patton te le demande, dis lui que j’ai déjeuné. » Il prit une pomme dans le bol à fruits et mit son capuchon sur sa tête. « À plus. »

Logan regarda l’heure encore une fois, pas surpris que son colocataire quitte si tôt pour le boulot. Virgil avait tendance à s’inquiéter pour tout, alors il arrivait souvent au travail très en avance, vérifiant tout plusieurs fois et stressant à propos d’évènements qui pouvaient arriver sans qu’il les ait prévus. Il s’était calmé le jour de l’emménagement en arrivant tard pour éviter de devoir interagir avec les autres. Tout progrès était du bon progrès, lui rappelait Logan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Patton arriva et Logan savait que Roman n’allait pas tarder non plus. Il ne se réveillait jamais en retard, disant que c’était mauvais de trop dormir et que ça gâcherait le but de son “beauty sleep”.

Peu après, Roman était parti au théâtre pour travailler sur un possible spectacle avant de se rendre à son vrai boulot, laissant Logan et Patton seuls.

Ils s’installèrent dans le salon, Patton s’asseyant à sa place habituelle à l’extrémité du canapé tandis que Logan prit le fauteuil. Patton sorti un paquet de feuilles couvertes de mots et de notes.

« Alors j’ai fait beaucoup de recherches en essayant de comprendre tout ça. » Il s’approcha de Logan et lui donna ses notes. « J’avais plusieurs théories alors c’est un peu bordélique parce que je faisais juste noter au fur et à mesure que j’avais des idées, mais… » Logan leva son regard alors que Patton se figea, baissant ses yeux vers la table. Son téléphone était allumé et vibrait, signalant un appel. « Oh, je dois répondre. Désolé Logan! » Patton se leva et prit le téléphone, l’approchant de son oreille. « Salut maman! Oui c’est bien moi. »

Logan regarda les notes, essayant de trouver par où tout cela commençait, distrait par les fleurs gribouillées par Patton dans les marges. Il semblait que ce dernier écrivait ses pensées sans suivres une démarche précise, faisant en sorte que les sujets pouvaient être confondus.

Patton retourna dans la pièce, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche tandis qu’il s’asseyait. Logan n’était pas sûr de retrouver la même énergie chez Patton qu’avant l’appel, mais il ne le questionna pas là dessus parce qu’il ne voulait pas le forcer à partager sa vie personnelle. « Il semblerait que tu as commencé à chercher des corrélations entre tes pouvoirs et des évènements extérieurs en essayant de faire des liens. » Logan leva son regard vers Patton, qui semblait confu. « Pour simplifier, tu essaies de trouver des similarités entre tes pouvoirs et des choses qui arrivent mais qui ne semblent pas connectés. » 

« Ah, oui, c’est ce que je faisais! » Patton se rapprocha. « Tu vois, je me demandais, après que Roman eut tous ces ballons collés sur lui, si nos pouvoirs avaient des effets secondaires! »

« C’est une observation intéressante. » Logan parcouru les notes. « Tu sembles avoir écrit quelque chose ici à propos de nos pouvoirs? »

Patton se redressa, gesticulant en parlant. « Quand je fais mes doublures, je peux un peu sentir ce qu’ils ressentent. » Patton pris une pause, ayant des difficultées à trouver les bons mots. « Genre, s’ils sont dans une autre pièce et qu’ils ressentent une émotion forte, je peux le sentir aussi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça avant qu’on redevienne un tout. » Logan hocha la tête, lui disant de poursuivre. « Okay, alors, la semaine dernière, j’ai commencé à me demander si mon pouvoir avait un effet secondaire sur moi, et puis j’ai remarqué que je me sentais nerveux, mais aucune de mes doublure était séparée de moi. Puis, j’ai constaté que ça venait de Virgil! Il était tellement nerveux à propos de quelque chose qui s’était passé à son travail. J’ai réussi à le convaincre de m’en parler! Je lui ai dit que je pouvais sentir les émotions des doublures que je fais… sérieusement, je dois trouver un meilleur nom pour eux! »

« Patton. »

« Oui, désolé! » Patton sourit innocemment. « Peu importe, Virgil avait dit que ça s’appelait être un ‘empath’? Comme je n’ai jamais fait de doublure autour d’autres personnes, je n’avais jamais remarqué ça! » Patton pointa ses notes en continuant. « Alors j’ai commencé à me demander si Roman et Virgil avaient une habileté secondaire aussi, en plus que Roman est si positivement attirant! » Patton fit un clin d’oeil et il a fallu quelques secondes pour que Logan remarque que c’était une autre de ses ‘dad jokes’. « Qu’est ce que t’en penses? »

Logan feuilleta encore les notes, voyant le mot “empath” griffonné et souligné, puis lu le paragraphe d’à côté. « Je dois dire, Patton, ta maîtrise dans les prises de notes est défaillante, mais tu a une hypothèse assez solide. On peut bien creuser plus loin ce sujet. »

Patton se leva avec joie. « Vraiment? J’ai fait bien? »

Logan déposa les notes et lui sourit. « Oui Patton, tu as ‘fait bien’, même si c’est mieux de dire “bien fait”. Je suis assez impressionné, je ne sais pas  quand j’aurais remarqué. »

« Je suis sûr que tu l’aurais fait éventuellement. » Patton se rassit, toujours aussi excité à propos de sa découverte. « On ne fait que commencer à explorer ce qu’on peut vraiment faire, mais tu sembles déjà vraiment bon pour contrôler tes pouvoirs. »

Logan replaça ses lunettes. « Bien, je pense que cette discussion devrait être continuée avec les autres quand ils seront revenus afin qu’on puisse prouver notre hypothèse. »

Patton rassembla ses notes avec un sourire géant sur son visage. « Je pense avoir compris mon pouvoir en grande partie avant d’être arrivé ici, peut-être qu’on pourrait aider les autres à découvrir les leurs s’ils veulent. »

Logan se releva et Patton le suivit peu après. « S’ils montrent de l’intérêt, un environnement sécuritaire et supervisé serait de mise. Et si on cuisinait quelque chose pour le dîner avant que Virgil n’arrive? »

« Tu veux cuisiner avec moi? » Patton se retourna et courut dans sa chambre. « J’adorerais! Laisse moi juste déposer ça! »

Il était autour de 14 heures quand Virgil était de retour, ayant manqué Patton de peu alors qu’il était parti à la bibliothèque. Ces moments avaient été les préférés de Virgil. Logan était dans sa chambre et tout était calme et vide. Il pouvait mettre une émission ou de la musique comme bruit de fond et juste relaxer sans avoir à s’inquiéter. Tandis qu’il s’installa sur le canapé, il remarqua à quel point il aurait préféré le son des rires et des plaisanteries de ses colocataires.

Roman était arrivé à la maison vers 16 heures après une dure journée. Le théâtre passait des auditions un jour qu’il ne pouvait se libérer de son travail et il n’était même pas sûr qu’il aurait été capable d’auditionner, encore moins être dans la production. Puis il a tiré la courte paille au travail.

Il travaillait dans un restaurant à thème en tant qu’acteur mais aussi serveur. Ce n’était pas le travail le plus satisfaisant, mais jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse changer de boulot, il regardait les petites annonces tout en performant pour des clients en s’amusant autant qu’il le pouvait.

Malheureusement, il y avait aussi la pire partie du travail: la mascotte. Ils tiraient des pailles pour voir qui allait devoir rester coincé en face du restaurant à essayer d’attirer les clients. La majorité des passants l’ignoraient ou se moquaient de lui. Il était bon pour plaisanter, mais certains jours, les gens étaient juste méchants.

Aujourd’hui, Roman avait tiré la courte-paille. 

Il se rendit à son appartement et fut accueilli par Virgil qui était assit sur le canapé en regardant quelque chose à la télévision tout en étant sur son téléphone. Roman sortit le vin bon marché qu’ils avaient reçu hier et se servit une coupe généreuse, la buvant plus rapidement que la soirée précédente. Il la finit et se servit une deuxième coupe, s’avançant vers le salon.

« Tu regardes quelque chose d’intéressant? »

« Pas vraiment. » Virgil leva enfin son regard. « Wow, mauvaise journée? » Roman soupira et plaça ses cheveux vers l’arrière. « C’est un oui. »

Roman se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans mots, n’ayant pas la force de parler.

Le silence retomba dans l’appartement avant que Roman prit une autre grande gorgé. « Ralentit un peu, l’ami. Tu vas attraper un mal de tête en buvant une boisson bon marché aussi vite. »

« Comment suis-je passé d’un travail confortable dans un bureau à… à ça, en un an?! » Roman se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il ferma ses yeux et soupira, laissant tomber une main sur sa cuisse. « Si on me lance une chose de plus sur moi, je vais perdre la tête. »

« Non tu ne vas pas perdre la tête, t’es trop bien pour ça. Tu es comme un prince venant directement d’un film de Disney. »

Roman sourit légèrement pour une seconde et finit son verre puis le déposa sur la table. « Merci Maléfique, j’apprécie le compliment. »

« Pas de problème, prince Philip. » Virgil retourna sur son téléphone.

Roman sortit le sien et appuya sur le bouton principal, uniquement pour être accueilli par un écran noir. « Fantastique. »

Virgil tourna son regard vers son colocataire. « On dirait qu’il vient de mourir. »

Roman étouffa un rire et mit une main sur son torse, offusqué. « Mon téléphone ne meurt pas, Virgil. »

« Peut-être que tu as besoin d’un chargeur, princey. »

Roman secoua la tête et leva sa main, attendant que l’électrostatique de couleur bleue apparaisse autour de sa main. Il n’avait jamais essayé de créer plus qu’une petite décharge pour faire fonctionner des appareils électroniques variés, et il maîtrisait bien son pouvoir normalement. Après une seconde, durant laquelle rien ne s’était passé, il baissa sa main et la regarda. « C’est assez étrange. »

« On dirait que quelqu’un a perdu son éclat. » Virgil donna un coup de coude à Roman qui le regarda avec confusion. « Ça va? Tu as l’air perdu.»

« Je ne peux pas faire d’électricité. » Roman réessaya, pour aboutir au même résultat. « C’est tellement étrange! Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé! »

« Ne jamais dire jamais. » Roman regarda Virgil qui baissa son téléphone. « Désolé. Passe moi ton téléphone. » Roman lui passa et Virgil appuya sur le bouton pour l’ouvrir pendant 4 secondes. L’écran s’alluma pour une seconde avant de s’éteindre encore. « Ouais, plus de batterie. » Il le repassa. « Comment tu fais ça normalement? »

« J’ai juste cette sensation… flou, et quand je me concentre dessus, ça fonctionne. » Roman frotta son torse pour spécifier d’où ça venait. « C’est un peu plus flou que normalement en ce moment. » Roman réessaya, fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer. Cette fois, une petite étincelle bleue se forma avant de s’éteindre rapidement. « Ahh, pourquoi ça ne marche pas?»

« C’est quand la dernière fois que tu l’as utilisé? »

« Juste avant que j’arrive ici, la batterie n’était pas morte et j’ai regardé mon téléphone en montant les marches. »

« Alors la batterie s’est juste déchargée? »

Roman secoua sa tête. « Il pourrait ne pas avoir de batterie mais tant que ça me toucherait, ça fonctionnerait et garderait sa charge. »

Virgil dévisagea Roman qui regardait son téléphone. Il détourna son regard vers son propre téléphone et prit une meilleure position. « Peut-être… ça pourrait être le vin? »

« Quoi? » Roman regardait maintenant le verre vide. « Tu penses que le vin m’a donné un court-circuit? »

« Toi et ton téléphone, oui. La charge pourrait venir de ton cerveau et l'alcool l’aurait détraqué. »

Roman s’écrasa sur le canapé. « Génial, ma super faiblesse est l'alcool. Fantastique. » 

« C’est assez intéressant. » Roman leva son regard vers Logan qui entrait dans le salon, un livre et un crayon dans les mains. « Tu dis avoir eu un ‘court-circuit’ parce que tu as bu du vin? » Il ouvrit le livre et nota quelque chose dedans.« C’est un théorie qu’on devra tester aussi. » 

Virgil se redressa rapidement. « Tu veux dire qu’on devrait acheter plusieurs type d'alcool et voir lesquels donnent un court-circuit à Princey? »

« Et bien, c’est un test qu'on pourrait faire. »

« J’en suis! » S’exclama Virgil.

Après un voyage rapide au magasin, Logan regrettait déjà sa décision. Ils montèrent les escaliers, se rendant sur le toit de l’appartement. La température froide faisait en sorte que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Roman poussa la porte avec Virgil qui le suivait de près, les deux transportant la majorité des sacs alors que Logan n’en portait qu’un, avec son carnet qu’il gardait fermement dans son autre main. 

« Bien Roman, est ce que tu es toujours sous les effets du vin? » Logan déposa le sac sur la table et ouvrit son journal à peu près au milieu.

Roman recula et leva sa main, plusieurs étincelles bleues sautant entre ses doigts. « Tout est bon. » 

« Bien. » Virgil passa une canette de bière à Roman, une déjà ouverte dans son autre main. « Maintenant, bois. »

Logan commença à écrire dans son livre tout en relisant ce qui était noté dans la page précédente. « Oui, j’aimerais finir tôt, je travaille demain matin.»

Roman baissa son regard vers la canette et l’ouvrit. « J’ai l’impression que je suis de retour au lycée. »

« Tu n’es pas vraiment plus vieux que moi, arrête d’agir comme si le lycée était passé depuis une éternité. »

« Je suis le plus vieux d’entre nous trois. » dit Logan, sortant une boisson d’un des sacs. « Je vais observer et prendre des notes. »

Roman regarda Virgil et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois? Je pensais que tu évitais ça. »

« Non, j’évite la caféine. En plus, c’est toi qui as tout acheté, qui suis-je pour refuser de l’alcool gratuit? » Roman roula ses yeux et grimaça sur sa canette, la bière n’était pas son premier choix quand il voulait boire de l’alcool, donc, rarement.

Roman finit le contenant plus vite qu’il aurait préféré et créa une étincelle sans problème. Logan écrit le résultat dans son livre et Virgil sorti deux bouteilles. « Champagne ou whiskey? »

Roman prit le champagne, donnant l’opportunité à Virgil d’ouvrir le whiskey lui-même. « C’est stupide, ça sert à quoi de faire ça si je ne bois jamais? »

Virgil lui donna un coup de coude en rigolant, se servant un peu de sa boisson dans un verre en plastique qu’ils avaient acheté. « Allez Roman! C’est pour la science, je pensais que tu voulais savoir comment ton pouvoir marchait? »

Roman était assez sobre pour garder son calme tandis qu’il se servait du champagne avec dignité dans son verre avant de le caler complètement. « C’est vrai, j’adorerais savoir comment mes pouvoirs fonctionnent, pas toi? » Il s’en servit un autre avant de reboucher la bouteille.

Virgil haussa ses épaules et regarda la ville, même s’il ne pouvait pas la voir vraiment. « Pas vraiment. C’est certain qu’il y a plein d'affaires que je ne comprends pas, mais si je ne les utilise jamais, alors il n’y a aucun problème, n’est-ce pas? »

« Je pensais que tu les utilisais des fois? Je ne peux pas savoir, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais voir quand le temps est arrêté. » Roman regarda aussi la ville, buvant son verre. « Tu n’es même pas un peu curieux? Tu n’as jamais perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoirs? »

Le fait de regarder Virgil donna une meilleure réponse à Roman que les mots auraient pu exprimer. Le colocataire légèrement plus jeune regarda le ciel avant de jeter sa tête vers l’arrière pour finir son breuvage. « Allez Roman, essaie de voir si ça marche maintenant! » Il se retourna et déposa son contenant, sautant pour s'asseoir sur la table.

Roman laissa tomber le sujet de conversation et finit son verre, le passant à Virgil qui l’empila sur le sien. Roman sortit sa main et se concentra encore une fois sur la sensation étrange et malgré sa concentration, sa main avait l’air de n’importe quelle main normale.

« Intéressant, on dirait qu’on a le même résultat qu’avec le vin. » Logan s’avança, baissant son regard rapidement vers son livre. « Roman, comment te sens-tu en ce moment? »

« Toujours trop sobre pour ça. » Roman secoua la tête et réessaya, fermant ses yeux en faisant une grimace pour se concentrer encore plus. « C’est comme si la sensation était répartie dans tout mon corps et je n’arrive pas à l’attraper. » Une étincelle sortit de sa main et il apporta cette dernière à sa tête. « C’était difficile. Et j’ai un mal de tête. » Roman s’appuya contre le mur du toit et regarda Virgil. « C’est une mauvaise idée, pourquoi j’ai pensé que ça pourrait en être une bonne? »

Logan pris quelques verres et les assembla en pyramide. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Roman je pense que plus tu es en état d’ébriété, moins tu es concentré, ce qui fait en sorte que tu as moins de contrôle sur la production de ta charge magnétique. Le pourcentage d’alcool pourrait peut-être accélérer le processus, mais je doute que le type change quelque chose. »

« Alors il devient trop pompette et ne peut plus générer sa charge. » Virgil sauta de la table. « Pas de chance, sparky. »

Logan nettoya le reste de la table, enlevant les sacs de la surface. « Roman, si tu peux, j’aimerais essayer quelque chose. » Il ressortit son carnet en le feuilletant jusqu’au marque-page. « Tu as dis que tu avais quelque chose qui peut être comparé à un champ magnétique en toi et que ça pouvait être problématique. As-tu déjà essayé de disperser cette énergie? »

« Ouais, quand j'étais petit. J’ai accidentellement transformé ma mère en aimant pendant une semaine. J’essaie normalement de dépenser le surplus d’énergie avec plusieurs petits procédés. »

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais faire tomber quelques verres de la table pour voir comment ça t’affecte? »

Roman roula les yeux et fit un tour sur lui même. « Je suis bourré, espèce de scientifique improvisé. Pas entièrement, mais assez! » Il s’arrêta et pointa Logan dramatiquement. « Je viens de te dire que je ne peux rien faire quand je suis comme ça! »

« Alors je m’excuse à l’avance. » Logan ajusta ses lunettes, un flash de lumière bleue claire passant sur ses yeux avant qu’il lève son regard. « Comment te sens-tu maintenant? » 

Roman se redressa et rassembla ses pensées. Il fronça des sourcils et confus, il regarda Logan, surpris. « Je suis… Est ce que tu m’as rendu sobre? »

« Putain, tu peux faire ça?! » Virgil ria, son regard passant de Roman à Logan. « Tu serais amusant aux fête, Lo. »

Logan regarda le plus jeune colocataire. « J’aurais pensé que ça te dérangerait d’apprendre ça. »

Virgil haussa les épaules et croisa ses bras. « Je suis dans un cours de science avec une bière et deux verre de whisky. Je suis plus amusé qu’autre chose, tu pourrais battre n’importe qui dans les concours de celui qui boit le plus d’alcool. »

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, mais je comprend ton point. » Logan pointa les verres sur la table. « Roman, voudrais-tu essayer? » 

Virgil marcha jusqu’à Logan et les deux s’éloignèrent des cibles de Roman. Roman regarda ses mains et les verres comme s’il les défiait dans un duel. 

Il leva sa main vers la pyramide et un éclair plus grand qu’il s’attendait en sortit, manquant les verre et pris par surprise, il recula sa main. « Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça! »

« Tu as manqué la cible, Empereur Palpatine! » Virgil mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria. 

Roman tapa du pied en répondant. « Je ne suis pas un vilain! Sérieusement! »

« Ce que tu dis, Statique. »

Roman soupira fortement, faisant face aux verres encore une fois. Cette fois, il leva sa main et pointa les verres. Le coup manqua les cibles encore une fois, mais l’éclair fût cette fois d’une taille plus raisonnable. « Wow! Okay! » Il baissa son regard vers ses mains encore une fois. « C’est trop facile, j’ai presque peur de ce qui se passerait si j'essayais d’utiliser mon pouvoir au maximum. »

« C’est pour ça que tu pratiques, n’est-ce pas? » Logan s’avança un peu, fermant son journal dans lequel il écrivait rapidement quelques instants plus tôt. « Patton et moi contrôlons ce qu’on peut faire grâce aux expériences et le temps. » 

“ Je servais de batterie vivante pour mes parents. » Roman mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Je me sens un peu mieux, après ces deux éclairs. Comme si je n’allais pas électrocuter la prochaine personne que je vais toucher. » 

Virgil s’avança à son tour en souriant. « Il était temps, j’étais fatigué que tu passes à côté de moi dans le corridor et que tu m’électrocutes. » 

Roman avança sa main vers son colocataire et lui donna un petit coup avec son doigt, un petit flash électrifia le plus jeune homme qui glapissa. « Ah non, ça je peux le faire quand je veux.”»

Virgil frotta son bras et lança un regard à Roman. « Je vais me venger pour ça. »

« Je pense que c’est assez pour ce soir. Il fait déjà trop noir pour continuer. » Logan marcha jusqu’à la table et rangea les verres, les plaçant dans un sac. « On peux continuer ça un autre jour. Pour l’instant, on devrait aller voir Patton avant qu’il ne s’inquiète. »

« Hey Logan, pourrais tu me rendre sobre si je continue de boire? Je travaille demain matin. » Virgil attrapa la bouteille de whisky entamée plus tôt.

Logan le regarda et sourit. « Ça reste à voir. » Il prit le sac qu’il avait emmené en haut et retourna dans l’appartement.

Virgil haussa les épaules et pris une gorgée de la bouteille. « Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Ce n’est même pas à toi. » Roman essaya de prendre la bouteille mais Virgil la déplaça hors de sa portée. Roman continua « Tu es bien plus tranquille quand tu bois. » 

« Wow, je me demande pourquoi? » Virgil fit un sourire complice à Roman avant de sortir sa langue. Puis, il prit un des sacs. « Tu peux prendre le reste, n’est-ce pas, Princey? Le monde est déjà en train de tourner autour de moi. Merci! » 

Roman regarda Virgil tituber maladroitement en traversant la porte du toit et disparaître. Il baissa son regard vers les sacs que Virgil lui avait laissés et se rappela ce qui avait engendré cette situation. Sa journée était mauvaise, oui, et il voulait juste l’oublier en buvant un verre de vin. Il ne pensait pas qu’il allait avoir un moment de rapprochement avec deux de ses colocataires sur un toit.

Roman pris les sacs et descenda. Peut-être qu’il réussira à convaincre Logan de laisser Virgil bourré comme punition pour l’avoir laisser porter tous les sacs lui-même.


	3. Le temps attend pour certains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil a eu une bonne journée de travail pour une fois, lui donnant le courage de sortir de sa zone de confort.

Virgil regretta sa décision d’avoir bu avec Roman le jour précédent puisque Logan ne l’avait pas rendu sobre contrairement à l’son ami. Il avait un énorme mal de tête en plus du travail qui l’attendait dans quelques heures.

Il alla à la salle de bain prendre un cachet d’aspirine, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d’eau. Il se fit accueillir par Patton qui cuisinait sur la cuisinière, ce qui voulait dire que Logan était probablement déjà parti pour un de ses rares jours de travail à la librairie, ce qui voulait dire qu’il allait devoir traiter son mal de tête à l’ancienne.

Il leva sa main pour saluer Patton, ne voulant pas parler, puis se servit un verre d’eau. Normalement, il évitait l’eau du robinet car il paniquait en pensant à tous les problèmes qui pouvaient résulter de la consommation de l’eau non-filtrée, mais il était trop distrait par les martèlements créés par son mal de tête.

Il se retourna en entendant Patton se diriger vers la table. Ce dernier pointa la nourriture, puis son colocataire, puis la chaise, ne disant pas un mot. Virgil se rendit là, se fit servir un plat d’oeufs avec du pain grillé, et soupira avec joie. Logan avait sûrement averti Patton de ses “exploits”. Virgil venait juste de s’asseoir qu’un soda gingembre apparaissait sur la table. Patton frotta le dos du plus jeune pendant un moment avant de retourner au four. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, leurs estomacs heureux d’être comblés.

Virgil arrêta de manger et poussa le reste de son déjeuner sur le contour de son assiette quand Patton alla vers lui « Comment te sens-tu?

— Mieux, merci Pat » Le plus vieux prit le plat de Virgil et alla devant l’évier. « Tu travailles aujourd’hui? » demanda Virgil.

« Non, et comme l’appartement est propre, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire. Tu dois partir bientôt, n’est ce pas? » Patton regarda derrière son épaule pour voir Virgil. « Tu te sens d’attaque, même après hier soir? » 

Virgil se leva. « Roman et moi n’avons presque pas bu, Patton. J’ai un mal de tête, mais c’est rien. » Patton le regarda en doutant mais ne chercha pas plus loin, retournant à la vaisselle. « Je dois me préparer si je veux arriver à l’heure. À plus tard, merci pour le déjeuner » dit Virgil en sortant de la pièce.

Il prit une douche rapidement, s’habilla et sortit hâtivement dehors avant que Patton ne lui donne une leçon sur les cheveux mouillés quand il fait froid à l’extérieur. De plus il ne voulait pas manquer son autobus pour ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. 

Il sortit une paire d’écouteurs et les mit dans ses oreilles, n’apportant jamais son casque d’écoute au travail, en courant vers l’arrêt d’autobus tout en regardant l’heure. Il préférait arriver en avance pour être préparé au cas où quelque chose aille mal.

L’autobus arriva et Virgil prit la première place libre. À quelques blocs de son travail, il sortit du bus. Il était proche de midi, les sons de la ville diminuaient alors qu’il quittait les rues principales pour se diriger vers un vieux bâtiments.

En travaillant, il portait toujours ses écouteurs. Son patron ne se souciait guère du fait qu’il écoutait de la musique tant qu’il pouvait aider les clients quand ceux-ci lui demandaient de l’aide. Il n’était pas employé pour s’occuper du service à la clientèle, mais n’importe quel travail comme celui ci exigeait qu’il soit disponible quand c’était nécessaire.

Virgil entra dans le magasin, saluant la caissière à l’entrée. Ce serait une longue journée où il allait devoir organiser une petite sélection de tissus et rubans que la clientèle allait replacer n’importe où après les avoir regardés. Malgré cela, il ne se plaignait pas d’avoir beaucoup de travail.

Environ deux heures après que son quart ait commencé, il avait fini de classer les bobines de fil et entreprenait d’agencer la laine qui allait être en spécial pour la semaine. Cette partie du travail ne prenait pas tant de temps mais il y en avait assez pour le garder occupé. De plus le magasin était normalement vide les jours comme celui-ci. Alors qu’il pensait à cela, il sentit quelqu’un tirer sur sa manche. Il se retourna et vit une vieille dame lui sourire alors qu’il retirait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. « Désolé petit, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aider une vieille dame?

— Oh, oui bien sûr. Je travaille ici, alors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux vous être utile. 

— Parfait! » Elle s’avança vers lui, prenant appui sur sa canne. « Je cherche des aiguilles de tricot. Je dois garder mon apparence de grand-mère, vois-tu? » Elle rigola de sa blague et Virgil lui souria. 

« Bien-sûr, vous n’êtes pas trop loin. Elles sont juste là-bas. » Il se retourna et marcha lentement vers une étagère qui était à quelques mètres.

« Je sais que je suis vieille, mais tu n’as pas besoin de marcher comme moi. Je sais que tes grandes jambes peuvent te faire marcher plus vite que ça. » Le jeune homme regarda derrière son épaule et vit que la vieille femme avait une étincelle dans ses yeux. « Pas besoin de commencer à marcher lentement maintenant, tu auras beaucoup de temps pour ça quand tu auras mon âge. » Ils s’arrêtèrent devant le mur et il pointa la section qui était réservé au tricot. « Génial » dit la vieille femme, « tu veux connaitre un truc?

— Bien sûr. » 

Elle se pencha et sourit. « Les aiguilles de tricots sont de bonnes armes pour se défendre. Personne ne les voit arriver. »

Virgil, bouche bée, la regarda, puis il éclata de rire. Il savait que tout le magasin pouvait l’entendre puisque ce n’était pas une grande place, mais il ne put s’en empêcher. “Oh, je vais garder ça en tête (il riait toujours en disant ça)” Il secoua sa tête et sourit à la dame. « On dirait que je vais devoir commencer à tricoter, dans ce cas. »

Elle leva sa main et la posa sur la veste du plus grand. « Cette veste que tu porte, est-ce que tu l’as fait? Ou l’as-tu trouvé dans un de ces cools magasins sombres? » 

Il baissa les yeux vers sa veste noire couverte de pièces de tissus mauves. « Oh, je l’ai fait, mais j’ai juste ajouté des pièces. » Il haussa les épaules en rapprochant sa veste de lui. « À force de travailler dans un magasin d’artisanat, on finit par en devenir un.

— Ce n’est pas une mauvaise habitude. » Elle se retourna vers le mur. « Je vais te laisser retourner au travail. Tu me reverras si j’ai besoin de quelque chose d’autre. »

Virgil sourit et lui dit au revoir, retournant au présentoir de laine qui était à quelques mètres de là. Il attendit qu’elle parte pour remettre ses écouteurs en répondant à toutes les questions qu’elle avait et l’aida même à la caisse quand elle dû payer.

« Virgil, est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre dans le magasin? » Il se tourna vers la caissière après que la vieille dame soit partie. La caissière était la fille du propriétaire du magasin, elle aidait la plupart du temps. Virgil secoua sa tête pour dire non. La fille lui répondit. « Oh, j’avais entendu un rire. Je pensais que des ados faisaient des dégâts ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Virgil se tendit, détournant sa tête. « Oh, um, c’était moi. Désolé, je vais rester silencieux.

— Tu sais rire? » Il leva son regard alors qu’elle prenait appui sur le comptoire. « Je pensais que t’étais juste capable de te renfrogner. »

Il rigola et souria. « Nan, des fois mon âme essaye de me rappeler qu’elle existe toujours. »

Le reste de son travail se passa comme à l’habitude, sa rencontre avec la vieille dame l’avait détendu plus qu’à l’habitude. Le responsable l’avait même interpellé pour lui dire que la vieille femme avait fait une critique très positive selon sa fille. Le boss lui dit qu’il pouvait partir aussitôt qu’il aurait terminé à la place de lui faire ranger le dépôt à l’arrière comme il aurait dû le faire normalement.

En résumé, c’était une belle journée pour Virgil. Il appréciait ne pas toujours être inquiet. 

Quand il arriva à la maison, plus tôt que d’habitude, il vit Patton sortir de sa chambre pour voir qui était arrivé. « Virgil! Tu es là en avance! Tu te sens mieux que ce matin?

— Ouais, je me sens bien maintenant. Mon patron m’a laissé partir plus tôt. » Il enleva son capuchon et ses écouteurs, allant dans le salon pour tomber sur le canapé. « En vrai, j’ai eu une plutôt belle journée.

— C’est fantastique, je suis heureux pour toi. » Patton mis sa main sur sa porte de chambre et commença à la pousser pour y retourner. « Je vais te laisser relaxer en paix et profiter du reste de ta bonne humeur, ok? »

Virgil se retourna vers lui. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer du temps avec toi, Patton. » Virgil regarda les yeux de Patton qui portait des lentilles de contact. « Je veux dire, tu n’es pas obligé. Si t’es occupé, je peux juste écouter un film. »

Patton se tourna vers lui et sourit, presque vibrant de joie. « Vraiment?! Oh, j’adorerais ça! »

Virgil ria et secoua sa tête. « Si tu as quelque chose à faire, je peux aussi passer du temps avec un des… Copatton? _(mélange de copain et Patton)_ Ils sont pratiquement des copies de toi, non?

— C’est ça le truc, gamin. » Patton s’assit à côté de Virgil. « Ils sont des parties de moi, tout en étant des copies. C’est toi qui m’as aidé à comprendre ça.

— Ah oui, le truc d’empath... » Virgil baissa son regard vers la table basse. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant. « Penses-tu que tu pourrais m’aider? Avec le miens?

— Ton pouvoir? Es-tu sûr? Tu semble sceptique à propos de ça. » Dit Patton doucement. 

Virgil le regarda et vu de l’inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ce dernier sourit et Virgil ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être consolé du fait que Patton semblait vraiment inquiet. « Je veux savoir ce que je peux faire, après avoir vu Roman essayer de travailler sur le sien. Logan et toi semblez avoir déjà compris les vôtres.

— J’apprend toujours quelque chose de nouveau sur moi et sur ce que je peux faire, Virgil. J’ai eu plus de temps avec le mien que toi avec le tien. » Patton s’adossa lentement et mis une main sur l’épaule de Virgil. « Et si, d’abord, on passait un peu de temps à prendre ça cool? On fera le travail de détective après? On pourrait écouter un film et voir comment tu veux t’y prendre. »

Virgil ria. « Je vais bien, Patton. On peut commencer tout de suite. » Patton croisa les bras et jeta un regard que Virgil interprétait comme un regard paternel. « D’accord, d’accord. Tu peux sentir que je suis nerveux, je sais. On peut écouter un film et ensuite sortir, P‘pa. » Patton hocha la tête et se leva pour aller devant la petite armoire de films qu’ils possédaient. « Juste avant, je dois faire un appel rapide. » Continua Virgil.

« D’accord. Veux-tu choisir ce qu’on va écouter?

— Tu peux t’en occuper. Choisis ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Virgil sortit de la pièce après que Patton lui dit au revoir. Il prit son téléphone, entra son code, appuya quelques touches et le porta à son oreille. 

Après la quatrième sonnerie, une voix répondit. 

« Bonjour?

— Salut Papa. » Virgil sorti la tête de sa chambre pour voir où se tenait son colocataire “père” avant qu’il soit parti, puis retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « J’appelais juste pour prendre des nouvelles, voir comment tu souffrais sans moi.

— Oh, ce fut terrible. » Son père soupira dramatiquement. « Personne ne fait jouer de la musique au plus fort à longueur de journée et il n’y a aucune vaisselle qui traîne dans l’évier après avoir été utilisée pour des collations de fin de soirée que j’ai à laver au matin. C’est tellement ennuyant!

— Aww, P‘pa, peut-être que je devrais venir et mettre le bordel juste pour te donner quelque chose à faire.

— Ne le fait pas, s’il te-plait. » Virgil rigola à la réponse qu’il avait vite prononcée. « Je m’ennuie de toi, mais la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te voir venir de nul part chez moi. »

Virgil se mordit sa lèvre. Ses pouvoirs donnaient l’impression qu’il pouvait simplement… apparaître. Il pouvait arrêter le temps, faire quelques pas et le repartir, donnant l’impression qu’il pouvait se téléporter. Il avait l’habitude de faire des blagues à son père quand il était plus jeune avant qu’il ne réalise qu’il ne faisait que l’effrayer. Virgil s’empêcha de soupirer en se mordant la langue. « Ouais, désolé. Je ne fais plus ça maintenant.

— Aucun de tes colocataires ne sont au courant, n’est-ce pas?

— Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment le savoir quand je l’utilise, n’est-ce pas? » Virgil savait qu’il évitait de dire la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler le secrets de ses amis. Ce n’était pas à lui de le faire et moins ça se savait, mieux c’était. « J’appelais juste pour voir si tu survivais. Veux-tu que je te visite bientôt? Je viens de finir de travailler, je peux passer pour le souper.

— Virgil, ton vieux père va bien. Bien sûr, je me sens un peu seul quand t’es pas là, mais je peux survivre.

— Tu vas finir dans un appartement rempli de chats si je ne fais pas attention.

— Ne me menace pas avec de la compagnie, fils! » En écoutant ça, Virgil rigola de tout son coeur. Il appréciait parler à son père, même si un certain malaise pouvait s’installer entre eux quand ils parlaient de certains sujets ou lorsqu’ils avaient épuisé toutes conversations. Le jour où il avait déménagé, son père avait angoissé, tout comme lui, mais leur relation père-fils avait évolué pour le mieux puisqu’ils étaient maintenant capable d’avoir un peu d’espace pour respirer.

« J’ai un rendez-vous pour écouter un film avec mon coloc. Je te parle plus tard, okay?   


— Ohhh, un rendez-vous, uh? Est-ce qu’il est mignon?

— Papa, sérieusement! C’est pas ça. On est juste des amis! » Siffla Virgil dans le téléphone, regardant derrière lui en espérant que Patton n’avait rien entendu. « En plus, je ne le vois pas comme ça. Il est devenu comme mon deuxième père. Pas aussi cool que toi, bien sûr. Par contre il cuisine mieux que toi.

— Ouch, en plein où ça fait mal, merci. » Il entendit son père rigoler à l’autre bout du fil. « Profite de ton rendez-vous amical, on se parle plus tard.

— À plus. »

Virgil raccrocha et retourna dans le salon. Patton se levait de ses genoux. « Oh, parfait! J’ai trouvé quelque chose qu’on a peut-être déjà vu. Ça ne sera pas trop grave de parler en même temps.

— C’est parfait, Patton. »

Virgil avait adopté le bout du canapé depuis le jour 1. Patton s’asseyait normalement au milieu, mais laissa un peu de place à Virgil en s’asseyant au bout opposé et démarra le film. 

Virgil mit ses pieds sur le canapé et s’installa confortablement, puis Patton racla sa gorge. « Tout va bien, Pat?

— Quelque chose te dérange, gamin? »

Virgil sourcilla et regarda la télévision. « Je vais bien, pourquoi? » Les annonces et avertissements qui précèdent le film s’affichaient encore, alors il se retourna vers Patton qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. Virgil soupira. « Je ne peux plus rien te cacher, n’est-ce pas? » Il se redressa de sa position recroquevillée. « J’ai appelé mon père. Il n’aime pas que j’utilise mes pouvoirs et je voulais lui dire que je voulais les pratiquer, mais je n’ai pas pu. Il s’inquiète autant que moi, certaines fois. » Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier en regardant vers la télévision. « Je vais juste m’inquiéter jusqu’à ce que je trouve une distraction. »

Patton apporta toute son attention vers Virgil, ne se préoccupant pas de la télévision. « Si tu n’es pas confortable, tu n’as pas à te forcer, Virge.

— Non, je veux être capable de faire ça. Je veux comprendre mes pouvoirs. Observer Roman tester le sien et voir que tu l’utilises comme si c’était une seconde nature alors que moi je ne l’utilise jamais, ça ne fait que m’inquiéter. » Il se mis en boule encore plus. « M’inquiéter, c’est ce que je fais de mieux.

— Je ne pense pas que c’est ce que tu fais de mieux, mais s’inquiéter à propos de quelque chose comme ça n’est jamais une mauvaise chose. » Patton tourna la tête vers la télévision pour voir le menu du film. « Des fois, je pense que les gens oublient de s’inquiéter à propos de certaines choses, alors c’est bien d’avoir quelqu’un qui peut leur rappeler la réalité. Tu ne t’inquiètes pas de choses qui ne te semblent pas importante, souviens toi de ça. Peu importe ce que tu ressens, c’est valide. »

Patton appuya sur « Jouer » et Virgil regarda le film commencer. « Patton? » Virgil se redressa dans une position plus confortable. « Merci. » Il étira sa jambe et poussa celle de Patton avec son pied tandis qu’il lui souria.

Pendant que le film jouait, Patton lui posait des questions sur ce qu’il avait déjà appris et sur ce qu’il voulait apprendre. Ils discutèrent aussi du calepin appartenant à Logan dans lequel ce dernier gardait toutes ses notes. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de lui dire seulement ce que Virgil voulait partager quand il se sentirait prêt. Ils continuèrent leurs conversation, Virgil se contentant de rester vague jusqu’à ce que les crédits de fin de film s’affichent sur l’écran.

« Je peux me dupliquer en plusieurs exemplaires, mais après trois ou quatre copies, je me sens un peu étourdi, alors je préfère ne pas dépasser deux. » Patton faisait face à Virgil. « Je faisais des soirées pyjamas avec moi-même quand j’étais petit, mais mes parents n’aimaient pas ça, alors j’ai arrêté d’utiliser mes pouvoirs jusqu’à mon déménagement. Je leur ai dit que j’avais arrêté de les utiliser, mais je pense qu’ils savent que ce n’est pas vrai. » 

Virgil inspira dramatiquement, mettant une main sur son torse. « Patton. As-tu mentis? Je suis étonné de toi! »

Patton souria tandis que Virgil le poussa avec sa jambe, se rapprochant plus près qu’ils ne l’étaient auparavant. « J’avais le choix entre leur mentir ou me mentir… mais ils refusent de comprendre. J’ai essayé de leurs parler, mais…

— Je comprends. » Virgil mit ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha vers l’avant. « Personne ne m’a vraiment compris avant vous, alors je n’utilisais jamais mes pouvoirs pour sembler normal.

— Virge, on est normaux! » Patton s’avança vers lui et l’attrapa pour lui faire un gros câlin. « Notre normalité n’est pas la même que les autres, mais il n’y a rien de mal à ça! » Patton frotta le dos de Virgil tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec un regard confus. « Tu es magnifique juste en étant toi! »

Virgil s’adossa sur le canapé et cacha son visage avec ses cheveux en baissant la tête, essayant de cacher le sourire qu’il semblait être incapable de se débarrasser. « Patton, sérieusement…

— C’est vrai! » Patton prit le bras de Virgil et le força à se lever avec lui. « Maintenant on commence. J’ai promis de t’aider alors je vais le faire! »

Virgil bégaya. « Maintenant? »

Patton hocha sa tête avec enthousiasme. « On mangera après, sinon tu vas toujours remettre ça à plus tard! Tu peux le faire! »

Virgil accepta et regarda Patton en prenant une grande inspiration. « Recule toi un peu. Tu es prêt? »

Patton lâcha son bras et suivit ses instructions, laissant quelques pieds d’espace entre eux. « Tu peux y aller, Virge! »

Virgil ferma les yeux et se figea.

Soudainement, il les ouvrit en essayant de garder l’équilibre tout en prenant une autre énorme respiration. Il vit Patton devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches en se tenant fièrement en souriant. Il se retourna et regarda là où il se tenait quelques secondes avant.

Dans l’espace où il avait figé le temps se trouvait une ondulation suspendue dans l’air. Virgil la voyait toujours quand il arrêtait le temps, il avait compris qu’elle lui indiquait où il se tenait à ce moment. Il se retourna vers Patton et craqua ses doigts avant d’attraper ses épaules, le tirant vers lui.

Après un moment, Patton tomba vers l’avant et prit appui sur Virgil, l’entrainant dans une étreinte afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Il se redressa et lâcha les épaules de Virgil. « Et voilà! Tout va bien? »

Virgil essaya de cacher son sourire fier avec sa veste. « Regarde autour de toi. »

Patton regarda la télévision, voyant l’image figée au générique final. Il se tourna ensuite vers l’horloge qui avait cessé de tourner. « Oh. C’est génial! » En tournant sur lui même, il chercha des différences dans la pièce avant de s’arrêter soudainement. « Oh, c’est quoi ça?

— C’est là que je t’ai sorti du temps figé. » Virgil pointa les deux portails qui se tenaient à côté d’eux. « Attend, Patton, non ne… » Patton avançait sa main vers une des vague, ses doigts disparaissant vers Dieu-sait-où ces choses conduisaient. Virgil le retira rapidement. « N’y touche pas!

— Pourquoi? C’est quoi? » Patton regarda derrière son épaule pour voir le portail qui s’éloignait et continua. « Ce sont juste des vagues bizarres, genre... wobbly… Oh! » Il pointa Virgil du doigt. « Ton pouvoir est comme l’épisode de Doctor Who! Wibbly wobbly timey wimey!

— Oui, bravo Patton. Mais n’y touche pas, je ne sais pas ce qu’elles peuvent faire. »

Patton mit une main sur l’épaule de Virgil pour un bref instant et retourna à son portail. « Et bien, le mien allait quelque part, je pense, alors… » Il mit sa main dans le portail de Virgil, au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier, et sa main en ressorti juste à côté. « Ooh, c’est bizarre. » Il bougea ses doigts et rigola. « Le tien ne va nul part. »

Virgil pris le bras de son colocataire et le tira loin du portail. « Patton! Tu ne devrais pas mettre ta main dans cette chose! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver! »

Patton sourcilla et croisa les bras. « Comment on est supposé comprendre leur utilité dans ce cas? »

Virgil se mit la tête dans ses mains. « Je sais pas, mettre un objet autre que ta main? 

— Oh. » Il laissa tomber ses bras à ses côtés. « Ouais, ça aurait marché aussi. » Il se retourna vers les portails. « Alors si le tien ne va nul part, où va le mien? »

— On s’en fout, laissons le. »

Patton regarda Virgil qui avait encore une fois essayé de se réfugier dans sa veste mauve. « Virgil, si tu veux mieux te comprendre, tu dois prendre des risque. N’est-ce pas pour ça que je suis là? » Virgil baissa le regard, haussant les épaules sans émettre un son. « Écoute, je vais juste jeter un coup d’oeil dans le mien pour voir où il va et tu tiendras ma mains juste au cas-où, ok? Si ça te met si inconfortable, je m’éloignerai. »

Virgil regarda Patton qui lui souriait en lui tendant la main et l’attrapa. « D’accord, mais juste pour une seconde. »

Patton retourna au même emplacement qu’au départ, regarda Virgil, puis mit sa tête lentement dans le portail.

Virgil sentit la main lui serrer soudainement. Il tira alors Patton de toute ses forces, paniqué. « Patton, tout va bien?! »

Le sourire expressif du visage de Patton était plus grand que jamais et il s’exclama. « Il conduit à un parc pour chiens! Ohh il y a tant de chiens mignons, Virgil tu dois voir ça! 

— Un parc à chiens? » Patton hocha la tête et tira Virgil dans le portail fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces. Après que Patton ait arrêté de le tirer, il les ouvrit lentement. « Oh wow, c’est le parc à l’autre bout de la ville, n’est ce pas? » 

Le temps était toujours figé, les chiens étaient suspendus en pleine course, dont trois étaient en train de chasser une balle qui venait d’être lancée. Il y avait aussi une foule de gens qui se tenait non loin.

Virgil se retourna et leva sa main là où le portail aurait du être, mais malgré l’invisibilité de ce dernier, sa main disparut malgré tout. « Ils sont invisibles de l’autre côté, mais ils fonctionnent quand même. » Il baissa la main et se retourna vers Patton. « Je courais d’un bout à l’autre dans la ville alors que je pouvais créer des portails depuis tout ce temps. C’est injuste.

— Des portails qui mènent aux chiens, Virgil! C’est ça la partie importante! »

Virgil regarda le parc avant de secouer la tête. « Non, mon portail ne menait nul part, c’est le tien qui est venu ici. »

Patton lâcha sa main et s’avança, réfléchissant avant de faire un tour sur lui-même. « C’est ça! Après le film, je pensais peut-être venir prendre une marche ici, je suis resté à l'intérieur toute la journée.

— Une partie de toi y pensait, alors c’est pour ça que le portail nous a emmené ici? Normalement je pense à arrêter le temps, alors le mien ne va nulle part. » Patton et Virgil se regardèrent avant de sourire et éclater de rire. « C’est tellement génial, Patton! Je peux faire des portails! »

Patton inspira profondément et mit ses mains sur ses joues. « Tu es comme un Tardis! Ohh, si tu pensais à quelque chose d’autre, comme un évènement. Est ce que les portails pourraient retourner dans le passé? » Patton regarda Virgil, qui figea. « Ou… on peut explorer cette théorie une autre journée. On retourne à la maison? »

Virgil ne se fit pas prier et ils retournèrent chez eux en passant par le portail. Les deux se placèrent devant leur portail respectif, Patton lança un pouce en l’air pour lui faire signe de procéder. Virgil ferma ses yeux et tout recommença à bouger.

Patton glapit alors qu’il tomba sur le côté, atterrissant sur le sofa. « Wow, qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer? C’est comme si je sentais la Terre tourner! » 

Patton leva rapidement son regard vers Virgil, réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire. À ces mots, Virgil commença à paniquer et devenir pâle. « Attend! Est-ce que j’arrête la planète de tourner en faisant ça? »

Patton se leva, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point cette petite expérience de quelques secondes lui avait retourné l’estomac. « Non ne t’inquiète pas! C’était sûrement juste un effet secondaire, ok?

— J’arrête la planète entière quand je fais ça. » Marmonna Virgil, regardant Patton. « Je n’ai pas pensé à ça, mais ça a du sens. Je n’arrête pas le temps d’un seul endroit, j’arrête le temps pour tout, sauf pour moi. »

Patton prit Virgil dans ses bras et l’emmena dans sa chambre. « Calme toi, petit. Vas t’asseoir, détends toi et respire, je vais nous faire une collation, ok? » 

Virgil ne protesta pas et s’installa dans son lit, comme s’il était sur pilote automatique. Patton avait l’air inquiet lorsqu’il referma la porte, se créant une note mentale de partager leurs découvertes avec Logan si Virgil le lui permettait. 

Il réchauffa quelques restes du frigo et appela Virgil. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup mieux après qu’il ait pris un peu de temps pour lui-même. Il ne dit rien à part un rapide “merci”, puis, s’assirent à table silencieusement.

Soudainement, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et claqua sur le mur, faisant sursauter le duo. Roman entra dans la pièce, couvert de confettis et de brillants. Il regarda Virgil qui retrouva soudainement la voix en mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas rire. 

« N’y penses même pas. » Roman alla vers le frigo, y sortit une bouteille d’eau puis sortit de la pièce. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Le duo attendit que la porte de la salle de bain se ferme avant d’éclater de rire.

« Mon dieu, on dirait qu’une fête a eu lieu sur lui par accident! » Virgil s’accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber. « Oh, j’avais besoin de ça. Merci l’univers! »

Patton sécha une larme sous ses lunettes. « Finis de manger, petit, on pourrait aller au parc à chiens après ça!

— Tu penses que les chiens nous peuvent toujours nous remonter le moral. Enfin, c’est pas comme si c’était faux. » Virgil souria et commença à manger son plat.

Après que Roman soit revenu, Virgil éclata de rire une seconde une fois. « Ha ha, j’ai compris, hilarant. » dit Roman en s’asseyant sur le canapé. « Je suis juste content que personne n'ait prit de photos.

— Aw man, j’aurais tellement aimé en prendre une! » Virgil rejoint Roman et lui donna un coup de coude, Roman lui en donna un à son tour. Virgil continua sa phrase. « Devrais-je commencer à t’appeler Fée Clochette dans ce cas?

— Ferme-la, All-American Terror.

— Celui-là était mauvais, tu perds la tête Princey.

— J’ai eu une mauvaise semaine!

— Je suppose que tu ne te sens pas très brillant dans ce cas. » Roman et Virgil regardèrent Patton qui venait de blaguer, Roman recouvrant son visage de ses mains et Virgil éclatant de rire pour la troisième fois. Ils furent interrompus par la porte de l’appartement, Roman heureux que les moqueries puissent s’arrêter.

« Comment s’est passé ta journée, Logan? » Patton posa la question. « Deux jours de suite au travail, huh? »

Logan ajusta ses lunettes et souria. « Il y a quelque chose de thérapeutique à organiser et alphabétiser les livres à longueurs de journées dans le silence. » Il sortit quelques feuilles froissées de sa poche. « J’ai aussi acquis tous les mots-croisés venant du journal gratuit d’aujourd’hui, je pourrai les faires dans mes temps libres. En y repensant, ce fut une belle journée.

— On dirait que tout le monde a eu une bonne journée! N’est-ce pas fantastique? »

Roman soupira et croisa les bras. « Ma journée était belle avant de recevoir un seau d’eau dans la figure, puis quelqu’un a pensé que c’était une bonne idée de lancer des confettis et brillants sur moi sur le chemin du retour. J’avais l’air stupide! Et ça a gâché une journée de chevelure parfaite! » Roman passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant tirés vers l’arrière et loin de son visage. « Une belle journée, est-ce que c’est trop demander? »

Logan leva la main. « J’avais une question pour Patton. » Il plaça ses mots-croisés sur la table. « Tes copies peuvent se toucher, mais si elles entrent en contact avec toi, elles “fusionnent” avec toi, est-ce exact?

— Ouais, je pense que ça les ramène à l'intérieur. » Patton mit une main sur son cœur et sourit à lui même. 

Logan hocha la tête en entendant cette information. « As-tu fait une découverte aujourd’hui, Roman?

— Non, mais je ne refuserais pas de relâcher la pression sur le toit si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Patton se leva et regarda l”horloge. « Alors on sera tous là pour le souper. Roman, je te laisse choisir ce qu’on mange? »

L’interpellé semblait heureux de cette suggestion. « Bien sûr Pat, c’est une merveilleuse idée. »

Le reste de la soirée passa sans anicroche. Logan et Roman étaient allés sur le toit tandis que Virgil se trouvait dans sa chambre. Patton était resté dans la cuisine et coupait une pomme pour Roman, au cas où il aurait faim quand il reviendrait, puisque l’appétit lui venait quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour une longue période. Soudainement, Virgil sortit de sa chambre et courra vers Patton précipitamment. Ce dernier n’avait pas prédit voir un énorme sourire sur le visage du plus jeune, pourtant il en avait un.

« Patton, j’ai les meilleures nouvelles de la journée. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, petit? » Demanda Patton avant que Virgil lui montre un sac de plastique coloré. « Qu’est ce que c’est? »

« Tu te souviens de quoi Roman était couvert plus tôt? » Patton observa le sac plein de papiers multicolores et de confettis. « Ce sac traînait dans ma chambre. Je le gardais au cas où j’en aurais besoin pour me venger d’une farce que Roman m’aurait fait. Je parie que si je retourne au moment de cet après-midi, je peux trouver Roman avant qu’il arrive à la maison. J’ai complètement oublié que j’avais ça. »

Patton essaya de lui donner une expression réprobatrice. « Ça ne me semble pas très gentil. »

« Je veux juste vérifier si je peux retourner dans le temps, ça se peut même que ça ne marche pas. » Patton regarda Virgil, sachant très bien que s’il essayait, ça allait marcher. « On peut aller au parc à chiens après! » Le visage de Patton le trahissa et il commença à sourire. « J’étais sûr que tu allais rejoindre le côté sombre de la force, Patton. Maintenant, allons nous amuser! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur! (Il/Elle/Iell)  
> J’adore traduire ce livre, sérieusement, mais les surnoms et les blagues sont les vrais défi. Merci à Sandee, mon amie, pour m’avoir aider à traduire certains surnoms (et les blagues du chapitre 5). Surtout que je suis vraiment pas un expert en blague... Enfin, c’est une partie du boulot.
> 
> Merci énormément pour les kudos et les commentaires, ce n’est pas mon œuvre, mais ça m’encourage malgré tout! ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> Passez une bonne soirée, journée ou après-midi :)


	4. Soirée en Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les gars s’assoient, soupent ensemble et profitent d’une soirée en famille. Quelques nouvelles choses sont découvertes… 
> 
> Attention: Mention de maltraitance (sans grande conversation sur le sujet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg ça m'a pris longtemps pour le finir ;;;;; Les deux personnes qui m'aident à reformuler et corriger le chapitre étaient super occupés. Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 7, donc je suppose que ça va. J'espère que vous passez une belle journée, soirée ou après-midi!

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t’aider à cuisiner le souper, Patton? » demanda Roman. Il pratiquait sa pièce de théâtre devant Patton afin qu’il lui donne des conseils… Et qu’il flatte son égo en lui donnant des compliments.

« Ce soir c’est à moi de cuisiner, je vais être correct! » Patton se pencha vers lui pour lui offrir toute son attention. « En plus, tu avais dis que tu voulais pratiquer pour l’audition si tu avais le temps. »

Roman regarda l’entrée de la cuisine. « Tu nous aides toujours à cuisiner quand c’est notre tour. Enfin, sauf Logan. D’une certaine manière, ‘brainiac’ est capable de faire des repas comestibles, même s’il pourrait pratiquer un peu plus.

― Roman, c’est ok! En plus, j’aime beaucoup te voir jouer, tu as beaucoup de talent. »

Roman bomba le torse et sortit son script. « Me complimenter va te mener où tu veux, Patton.

― Le souper est presque près! » La voix d’un autre Patton retentit de la cuisine.

« Je me demande si ‘Manic at the disco’ nous rejoindra ce soir

― Ne sois pas méchant. » Patton se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Tu sais qu’il n’aime pas socialiser.

― Qui n’aime pas ça? » Patton qui était dans la cuisine se retourna vers eux, un tablier bleu attaché autour de sa taille. Il n’en avait pas besoin, mais il disait que ça complétait le style de chef cuisinier. « Roman, est-ce que tu as encore insulté Virgil? » 

Il prit une expression offusquée, s’asseyant à la petite table où ils mangeaient, puis il ferma le script qu’il lisait. « C’est notre truc, Patton. On s’insulte, c’est comme ça qu’on montre notre amitié.

― Pas quand il n’est pas là pour se défendre. »

Roman s'affaissa dans la chaise et soupira. « Ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer du temps avec moi la semaine dernière et maintenant il a recommencé à s’éloigner de nous! »

Patton enleva son tablier. « Ne buvait-il pas cette soirée là? » Il mit le tablier sur un crochet. « Ne te fais pas d’idées, Roman. »

Ce dernier jouait avec le coin des feuilles de son script. « Il n’était pas aussi tendu que d’habitude, c’était bien comme changement. » Les deux Patton laissèrent échapper un « awww » collectif en mettant leurs mains sur leurs joues, faisant rougir Roman. « Pas comme ça. Je pense juste qu’il pourrait se calmer un peu plus. C’est tout.

― Tu l’aimes bien! » Dit un des Patton. « Tu veux devenir son ami!

― Nos fils grandissent si vite. » L’autre Patton sécha une larme imaginaire de son œil. 

Roman soupira encore une fois et prit le script pour se cacher le visage. 

« Tu es doublement insupportable comme ça! »

Ils gloussèrent et se regardèrent. « Je vais chercher Virgil et Logan, ok? »

Le Patton qui n’avait pas parlé hocha la tête et alla chercher les plats, préparant la table pour le souper tandis que l’autre marchait dans le corridor vers les plus petites chambres où Logan et Virgil dormaient. Il cogna sur la première porte et attendit une réponse. « Virgil? »

Il entendit des bruissements et se recula, tandis que la porte s’ouvrait. Le casque de Virgil n’était pas visible, probablement pour cette raison qu’il l’avait entendu du premier coup. « Patton? 

― Je suis un des potes Patton! » Virgil hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte plus grand. « Le souper est prêt, petit.

― Merci, uh, pote? Je serai là dans pas longtemps. » Patton lui dit à plus tandis que Virgil fermait la porte, puis il se dirigea vers le bout du corridor.

Il cogna trois fois solonellement et recula, attendant patiemment. Après quelques secondes, la porte s’ouvrit. « Patton, je t’ai dis que je travaillais sur quelque chose. Est ce que c’est important? »

Patton croisa ses bras et sourcilla à Logan. « Tu travailles toujours sur quelque chose, Logan. Le souper est très important, tu dois manger! »

Logan regarda sa montre, incrédule. « Ah, oui. Je suppose qu’il est déjà l’heure. Je vais organiser mes affaires et je serai présent dans peu de temps. »

Ayant accompli sa tâche avec succès, il retourna dans la cuisine. « Je pense bien qu’on aura une autre soirée en famille! On n’en a pas fait depuis la semaine dernière, j’ai tellement hâte!»

Une sonnerie se mit à résonner dans la pièce et le Patton original se dirigea vers la source du bruit, son téléphone. « Oh, je dois répondre. »

« Ton bon vieux pote Patton va servir le souper, ne t’inquiète pas. » Il alla chercher une mitaine de four. « Vas t’occuper de ça. »

En souriant, Patton prit le téléphone et répondit. « Allo? » Il sortit de la cuisine rapidement. 

« Oh, Patton, mon chéri, c’est maman. C’est toi, n’est-ce pas? »

Patton traversa le salon rapidement et entra dans sa chambre. « Oui, maman. C’est moi. C’est toujours moi.

― Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C’est le vrai toi, n’est-ce pas? »

Le sourire de Patton s’effaça, sachant que sa mère ne pouvait le voir. « Oui c’est moi, maman. Qui d’autre ça pourrait être?

― Je sais, tu m’as dis que tu ne faisais plus… ça, désormais, mais je voulais juste m’en assurer! »

Il se frotta les yeux, sentant un mal de tête surgir. « Est-ce que tout va bien?

― Est-ce que j’ai besoin d’une raison pour appeler mon fils unique?

― Non, bien sûr que non. » Il se retourna vers la porte, voulant rejoindre sa soirée en famille le plus vite possible. « Je faisais le souper quand tu as appelé, alors… » Il abandonna le reste de la phrase, sous-entendant qu’il devait partir le plus vite possible sans ne rien dire. 

Il entendit sa mère s’exclamer avec surprise. « Oh, dois-tu retourner cuisiner? »

Il sourit un peu. « Non, mon colocataire a pris le relais. » Il se sentait mal de mentir à sa mère, mais il s’était malheureusement amélioré dans l’art dus mensonge. « Est-ce que je t’ai dis que je leur enseignais comment cuisiner?

― Oui, tu me l’as dis. Je suis tellement fière que tu sois devenu si indépendant et que tu t’occupes de certaines affaires pour tes nouveaux amis! »

Patton voulait que l’appel se termine, il savait pourquoi elle l’appelait. De temps en temps, elle téléphonait sans raison pour s’assurer qu’il n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait presque sentir la nervosité de sa mère sortir du téléphone, mais il n’était pas sûr que c’était possible. « Tu me connais, toujours là pour aider les autres! Je suis occupé ce soir, est-ce que je peux te contacter demain?

― Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, chéri. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. » Bien sûr qu’elle voulait ça. « Je te rappelle bientôt. Je t’aime!

― Je t’aime aussi, maman. Dis à papa qu’il me manque aussi. »

Patton raccrocha et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il prit quelques minutes pour penser un peu, il n’allait pas laisser cet appel le troubler! Il avait une soirée en famille qui l’attendait! Il passa à autre chose et décida de laisser son téléphone sur son lit au cas où.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il remit son sourire unique sur son visage et retourna vers la cuisine.

« Okay, je suis de retour! » Il entra dans la cuisine et tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, remplis d’inquiétude. « Wow, est-ce que j’ai manqué quelque chose?

― Patton. » Il regarda Virgil qui cherchait une réponse sur son visage dont il ne connaissait pas la question. Les mots semblaient mourir sur la langue de Virgil avant qu’il ne puisse les prononcer alors qu’il se retournait et détournait son regard.

« Est-ce que c’est le poulet? » Patton semblait inquiet. « Je peux faire du saumon lors de ma prochaine soirée! Ça fait longtemps que j’en ai fait mais je ne joue pas au clown! » Il souria aux autres. « Vous avez compris? Comme le poisson clown? »

Sa doublure assise à sa place se leva et s’avança vers lui. « Désolé, j’ai un peu… » Il se frotta l’arrière du cou. « Tu étais contrarié, alors je me suis fâché. » Il le regarda et attrapa sa main, disparaissant dans un éclat de lumière.

Patton se figea et sourcilla à la table. Il pouvait soudainement voir ce qu’il avait manqué quand il était sorti de la pièce. Tout le monde le regardait, ou plutôt, regardait sa doublure pendant qu’il était dans sa chambre. Il pouvait voir le visage de sa copie se décomposer. Il était en colère et mal-à-l’aise que ses parents ne lui fassent pas confiance, alors qu’ils appelaient pour vérifier qu’il allait bien encore une fois. Comme s’ils ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment, comme si…

Patton cligna des yeux, les souvenirs se liant aux siens. Il sourit aux autres et s’assit où sont double se trouvait auparavant. « Merci de vous inquiéter, les gars, mais je vais bien.

― Patton. » Il regarda Logan qui semblait aussi confus qu’inquiet. « Ce n’est pas grave si quelque chose va mal. »

Il secoua la tête lentement. « Vraiment, je vais bien. Savoir que vous étiez inquiets me touche beaucoup. » Il approcha le bol à salade qui était placé au centre de la table. « C’était juste ma mère. »

Roman se pencha vers la table. « Est-ce qu’elle va bien?

― Elle va bien. » Il passa le bol à Roman après s’en être servi. « C’est juste qu’elle peut être un peu… stricte, certaines fois. » La table resta silencieuse tandis que Patton continua de parler comme si de rien n’était. « Vraiment, tout va bien! Allez, on peut avoir une autre soirée en famille, ça me remontera le moral!

― Si tu le dis, Patton. » Logan posa une main sur son bras. « On s’inquiète pour toi, mais on te fait confiance. » Patton lui sourit et remercia Logan silencieusement en hochant la tête. « Aussi, Patton? Cette blague de poisson était terrible.

― On dirait que je l’ai raté, n’est-ce pas? »

Le reste du souper s’est passé sans anicroche, sans compter les nombreux regards inquiets dirigés vers le plus vieux. Ce dernier voulait vraiment que la soirée en famille ait lieu. Après que tout le monde eut fini de manger, il proposa de jouer à un jeu. Il partit en chercher quelques uns et revint avec plusieurs options.

Présentement, Patton se cachait derrière ses cartes, souriant diaboliquement vers Roman. Ce dernier le regarda et plissa des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Patton. » Roman enleva une carte de son paquet. « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. »

Patton baissa son paquet et sourcilla. « Tu n’oserais pas. »

« Tu ne me laisses plus aucun choix, mon ami. » Roman plaqua la carte face découverte sur la pile et enleva sa main lentement, révélant une carte ‘passe ton tour’ de couleur jaune. « Tu perds ton tour! »

Patton agrippa son chandail et fit un ‘gasp’ un peu trop dramatique. « Roman, comment as-tu pu me faire ça! Je pensais que j’étais ton ami! Peut-être… Peut-être plus! » Il se pencha vers Roman. « Je pensais qu’on était une famille! »

Logan mit une carte ‘reverse’ jaune sur la table. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Patton. »

« Non! » Cria Roman. « Il a seulement quelques cartes dans ses mains, Logan! Comment oses-tu?! »

Logan avait l’air confus et baissa son regard vers ses cartes. « C’était ma seule option, est-ce que je joue mal? »

« Ignore le, Lo. Roman est juste excessivement dramatique encore. » Virgil mélangea ses cartes, les organisant d’une manière différente. « Tu suis bien les règles. N’as-tu jamais joué à Uno auparavant? »

« Je ne parle pas espagnol mais je sais bien que ça veut dire ‘un’ et que l’objectif est de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes. Il faut aussi le dire quand on a une seule carte. Le reste est élémentaire, un enfant du primaire pourrait comprendre facilement. »

Patton mit une carte jaune qui montrait le chiffre 4, il lui en restait 3 seulement. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, Lo! Je peux te montrer comment gagner à Uno! »

« Attend, tu ne sais pas parler espagnol, brainiac? » Roman déposa une carte rouge avec le chiffre 4 dessus. « Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas? » Il sourit. « Je suis assez choqué! » Puis il se retourna rapidement vers Patton. « N’y pense même pas. »

Virgil pigea une carte et la déposa sur la pile, c’était un 8 rouge. « Il est toujours plus intelligent que toi, par contre. »

« Tu devrais savoir, Roman, que j’ai appris le français et le langage des signes américain à l’école. » Logan ajusta ses lunettes et plaça une carte ‘reverse’ rouge.

« Aww, adieu mon tour, encore une fois »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Patton, je vais rendre les choses intéressantes. » Virgil prit une de ses carte et regarda Roman. 

« Tu n’oserais pas. » chuchota Roman.

Patton fit un inspira bruyamment et Logan regarda ce qui se passait autour de lui, confus. « Qu’est-ce qu’il n’oserait pas? Il me manque une information. »

Virgil secoua la carte. « Tu sais ce que c’est. » Roman secoua sa tête, paniqué. « Désolé, je dois le faire. » Virgil plaça la carte.

« Pas le redouté ‘pige 4 cartes’! » Roman couvrit sa bouche et feignit des larmes. « Non, ça ne peut pas être ça! » Il se tourna vers lui. « Je pensais qu’on avait un lien spécial, Virgil! »

Virgil rit et se cacha derrière ses cartes restantes. « Dans tes rêves, Sir chante-trop. »

Roman abandonna sa comédie et rit tout en pigeant ses cartes. « J’aime bien ce surnom, je vais commencer à l’utiliser! » Il se redressa et arrangea son paquet. 

« Quelle couleur tu choisis? »

« Bleu. »

Patton soupira et s’effondra, regardant ses trois dernières cartes. « Il ne me reste qu’une carte de cette couleur! » Il plaça une carte 3 bleue.

« Je pensais que tu pouvais jouer cette carte seulement si c’était la dernière dans ton paquet? » Tout le monde regarda Logan alors qu’il lisait les règles sur son téléphone. « Ce sont les dires des règles officielles. »

« Évidemment que tu allais lire les règles. » marmonna Virgil. « Personne ne joue comme ça. »

« Même si je hais être en accord avec Docteur Morose, c’est plus amusant avec nos propres règles. »

Patton déposa ses cartes, faces cachées, et se pencha vers Logan. « Je ne savais pas que c’était une règle! » Il lu le contenu du téléphone par dessus l’épaule de Logan. « Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours! »

« Espace personnel, Patton? »

« Oh, désolé Lo! » Patton retourna à sa place et continua de parler. « On ne change pas les règles en pleine partie, par contre. On pourra décider les règles la prochaine fois qu’on rejouera! » Logan plaça une autre carte “passe ton tour”, ce qui rendit Roman très heureux, Il déposa une carte verte comme la précédente et Patton plaqua une carte 7 verte. « Uno! Ha, merci Roman! »

« Non, qu’ai-je fais?! Logan, je t’en pris, dis moi que tu as une carte pour cesser le terrifique règne de Patton! »

Logan sourcilla. « Je n’ai rien. Si j’avais quelque chose, je ne serais d’aucune aide. Virgil serait affecté puisque c’est lui qui joue après moi. » Logan pigea une carte pour passer son tour.

« Ça dépend de toi, Roman. Je viens de te donner plein de cartes, il faut que tu réfléchisses bien à ton prochain tour. » Virgil déposa une carte 8 verte.

Roman regarda Patton qui souriait et jouait avec sa dernière carte. Puis, il jeta un regard vers son propre paquet. Après avoir analysé ce qu’il avait, il sourit. « Oh, pauvre Patton, si proche de la victoire, pourtant si lointaine! » Roman ajouta une carte 8 bleu sur le paquet. « Merci Virgil! Patton, tu avais dis que tu n’avais qu’une seule carte bleue! Prend ça! »

« Non! » Patton soupira. « On dirait qu’il ne me reste qu’une chose à faire. » Il regarda les autres et sourit. « Ce fut agréable de vous connaitre, mes amis! Malheureusement... » Il jeta sa dernière carte sur la table, c’était une “pige deux cartes” bleu. « J’ai mentis, il m’en restait une! Je gagne! »

« Quoi? NON! » Roman regarda Patton, étonné. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais mentir si bien! » Patton lui fit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules. « C’est toujours les plus gentils que tu ne soupçonnes pas... » marmonna Roman alors qu’il ramassait les cartes.

Virgil se leva en s’étirant. « Et bien, Patton s’est occupé de la cuisine, ce qui veut dire que je suis en corvée vaisselle. Je vais dormir après ça. »

« Peux-tu essayer de dormir pour de vrai, ce soir? » Patton vit le haussement d’épaules de Virgil comme étant la meilleure réponse qu’il pouvait recevoir. Puis il ramassa la boite pour ranger les cartes. « Et bien, il semblerait que cette soirée en famille qui se termine fût un succès. »

Roman lui passa les cartes. « Je vais l’aider à faire la vaisselle puis j’irai dormir. Si les assiettes ne sont pas lavée à ma manière, je les relaverai plus tard de toute façon. Ces gants stupides sont inconfortables, par contre. » 

Patton mit les cartes dans leur paquet et attendit que Roman soit sortit de la pièce avant de se pencher vers Logan. « Il a commencé à s’attacher au petit! As-tu remarqué? »

Logan détacha son regard de son téléphone. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dis, Patton? »

Ce dernier regarda son colocataire, ressentant son inquiétude. « Tout va bien, Logan? As-tu besoin de parler? »

« Oui, en effet. » Logan déposa son téléphone et se leva du sol. « Est-ce que ça te va si on parle dans un endroit plus tranquille? »

Patton se leva à son tour et hocha la tête en montrant sa chambre. Il se mit sur le côté de la porte pour laisser Logan passer avant de la fermer.

Même s’il avait une des plus grandes chambres, Patton avait très peu d’espace. Il avait plusieurs vieux jouets et quelques babioles dans une petite bibliothèque. Dans celle-ci, on pouvait aussi y trouver plusieurs variétés de livres qu’il avait récupérés à la bibliothèque où il travaillait depuis des années. Logan se dirigea vers eux et examina sa collection, souriant en remarquant la petite section de livres pour enfants que Patton avait accumulés. Il se tourna vers son colocataire, mit ses mains derrière son dos puis se racla la gorge. « Je souhaiterais discuter de quelque chose avec toi, mais n’hésite pas à m’arrêter si tu ne souhaites pas en parler. » Il glissa ses pieds sur le sol. « C’est à propos de tes parents. »

« Oh. » Patton alla s'asseoir sur son lit. « Est ce que c’est à cause de toute à l’heure? Je vais bien, vraiment! »

Logan le rejoignit et s’assit à côté de lui. « Patton, si tes parents, et je n’utilise pas ce terme pour t’effrayer, te maltraitent d’une certaine manière... »

Patton se leva rapidement, surpris. « Oh, non non, ce n’est rien de ça! » Il secoua les mains dans les airs. « Je veux dire, mes parents peuvent sembler avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais ils ne me veulent que du bien! » Il baissa son regard vers ses mains et joua avec un de ses bracelet, il avait été fait par un enfant à la librairie. « Des fois ils m’appellent pour prendre de mes nouvelles et s’assurer que je n’utilise pas mes pouvoirs. Ils s’inquiètent que quelque chose m’arrive ou que quelqu’un les découvre. Ils veulent juste que je sois en sécurité, tu comprends? » Il triturait maintenant un fil effiloché. « C’est juste que j’ai ce sentiment étrange quand je ne l’utilise pas. Comme si j’avais à l’utiliser pour me débarrasser de toute cette énergie refoulée, un peu comme Roman. En plus, il n’y a rien de tel que trop de compagnie, n’est-ce pas? »

Logan se leva et mis une main sur celle de Patton, faisant en sorte que ce dernier leva son regard et arrêta de jouer avec son bracelet. « Je pense comprendre, mais tu n’as pas à te sentir comme ça ici. »

« Logan, tu n’utilises pas tes pouvoirs, en tout cas, je ne t’ai jamais vu le faire. Tu ne te sens pas bizarre si tu ne les utilises pas? » Il mit son autre main sur celle de Logan. « Tu vas bien, n’est-ce pas? On est là les uns pour les autres, le temps qu’on comprenne tout ce qui nous arrive. Tu ne parles jamais de toi, alors ça m’inquiète. »

Ils s’assirent en silence pour un moment et Logan baissa son regard vers sa main prise en sandwich entre celle de Patton. Il la retira en l’étirant, puis replaça ses lunettes, soupirant. « On va être capable de comprendre notre situation, j’en suis sûr. C’est bien de savoir que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, je l’admets. » Logan se leva et se retourna vers Patton. « Je crois qu’on a assez discuté de ça pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste après avoir triomphé dans ce jeu de cartes nommé avec un chiffre en espagnol. »

« Je règne en ce moment, mais je devrai me battre pour mon titre la prochaine fois. »

« Défi accepté. » Logan se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit. « Bonne nuit, Patton. »

« Merci Logan. » Patton se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir entendu la porte se refermer.

  
  
  


Le lendemain matin une ambiance différente régnait dans l’appartement et Roman dû prendre quelques minutes pour comprendre pourquoi.

« Virgil, est-ce que tu fais des crêpes? »

Virgil, qui portait le tablier de Patton, ne quittait pas la poêle du regard. « Non, ça doit être la fée du déjeuner. » Il attrapa la poignée de la poêle et la secoua pour retourner la crêpe avec expertise.

Roman voyait le jeune homme vêtu de son pyjama et du tablier bleu, même après s’être frotté les yeux en pensant que c’était un rêve. « Je suis encore endormi, c’est la seule raison pour laquelle j’ai cette vision délirante devant moi! »

« Ha ha. Soit gentil ou tu n’auras pas de crêpes. » Virgil mit la crêpe cuite sur un plat qui en contenait déjà plusieurs . « Alors comment ça se passe au théâtre? » Demanda t-il, versant un peu de pâte de la tasse à mesurer dans la poêle.

Roman prit la cafetière et commença à préparer du café pour tout le monde. « J’y vais avant mon travail pour aider avec les accessoires de scène alors je me suis réveillé plus tôt. Ah! Ce que je ne ferais pas pour le théâtre. » Il ajouta les grains de café dans le pot. « L’automne est presque arrivé et ils pensent faire “Un Chant de Noël” pour le spectacle d’hiver. »

Virgil regarda Roman. « Ça a l’air amusant, tu vas jouer Balthazar? »

« Oh, seulement si tu joues le rôle qui a été fait pour toi. »

Virgil souria, se retourna vers la poêle et retourna la crêpe. « Tu parles de “l’Esprit des Noëls à venir”? »

« Bingo. »

Roman rempli d’eau la cafetière, plaça le couvercle et le laissa se réchauffer. Puis, il se retourna vers l’armoire et prit sa tasse et son assiette. Il alla après vers le four, se servit quelques crêpe et déposa son plat à sa place. 

« Alors, comment ça se passe au restaurant? » Demanda Virgil, toujours concentré sur la poêle.

« Rien n’a changé. Le mois “pirate” finit bientôt, dieu merci. J’essaie de convaincre les autres et faire un thème sur la Renaissance. Les costumes sont assez lourds sans être trop étouffants, mais ils disent que ce n’est pas approprié pour l’hiver. » Roman sortit le sirop et d’autres accompagnements du garde-manger. « Le pire, c’est que le théâtre m’a enfin permis de récupérer un costume de prince qui a servi dans une vieille pièce mais le restaurant ne veut même pas que je l’utilise! » Il alla vers le frigo et commença à chercher des accompagnements. Il ne vit pas que Virgil s’était retourné vers lui avec attention. « Peux-tu imaginer? Moi, le prince parfait, et ils disent que ça ne va pas avec ce qu’ils essaient de faire! » Il se redressa avec une variété de confitures et de crémiers dans ses bras. « C’est un restaurant à thème! On fait des performances et on créé des thèmes différents à tous les mois! C’est exactement ce que j’essaie de faire! »

Roman déposa toute la nourriture sur le comptoir et se retourna. Virgil était devant lui, les bras croisés avec une main qui tenait la spatule, le regardant avec un air prétentieux. « C’est quoi ce regard? » Lui demanda Roman.

Virgil se pencha vers lui en souriant encore plus. « Tu travailles à ce restaurant de “nerds” avec des thèmes fantaisistes à l’autre bout de la ville. »

« Exactement, ce n’était pas de ça qu’on parlait? » Roman avait l’air confus, allant vers la cafetière. « Tu ne m’écoutais pas? »

Virgil se tourna vers le four pour le rallumer, continuant d'alimenter la pile de crêpe. « Bien sûr, j’ai été accroché à chaque mot que tu as prononcé, Princey. C’était assez difficile de ne pas écouter, puisque tu t’étais promis de ne jamais en parler. »

Roman se figea, la cafetière dans une main et sa tasse dans l’autre. Lentement, il se retourna vers Virgil avec son air suffisant alors qu’il versait la pâte dans la poêle. Roman se concentra sur le café et grogna. « Aucune dose de café est assez grande pour réparer cette journée. »

« Tu t’attends toujours à des mauvaises journées alors tu continues à avoir des mauvaises journées. Crois moi, je le sais. »

Roman se versa du café et s’assit à la table, regardant ses crêpes. Il pouvait sentir sa mauvaise influence sur l’atmosphère qui régnait, puis soupira, prenant en même temps le crémier.

Patton fit une entrée dramatique dans la cuisine, glissant sur le plancher avec ses bas. « Ooooh, il semble qu’il y a une fête ici. » Il marcha vers Virgil et s’appuya sur le comptoir à côté de lui. « Tu fais des crêpes? Awww, ce n’était pas nécessaire! »

Virgil rigola, déposa la dernière crêpe sur la grande pile puis ferma le four. « Ouais, et bien, on avait une boite avec le mélange déjà fait. Mais je peux faire des crêpes à partir des ingrédients de base. J’en fais pour la fête de mon père chaque année. » Il dénoua le tablier. « Je t’ai emprunté ça, en passant. Je me sentais mal de cuisiner sans. »

Patton lia ses mains et les colla à sa joue. « Aww, tu l’aimes bien, avoue-le! » Virgil roula des yeux et enleva le tablier pour l’accrocher à sa place. « Parlant de fête! » Reprit Patton en se tournant vers Roman. « J’ai besoin de connaître vos dates d’anniversaire pour faire des gâteaux! Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour faire des pâtisseries, par contre. »

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça, Pat. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour nous. Maintenant ferme-la et mange mes crêpes. » Virgil prit une assiette et des fourchettes pour eux, préparant même la place de Logan. Il se prit un verre de jus afin de laisser le café pour Logan.

« Allez Virgil, lui dire la date de notre fête ne fera pas de mal! La mienne est le jour de l’amour! »

« Aww, tu es un enfant de la Saint-Valentin? » Patton roucoula. « C’est mignon! »

« Et absolument pas surprenant. » Ajouta Virgil tandis qu’il s'assoyait à sa place, entre Patton et Roman.

Ce dernier attrapa le sirop que Virgil voulait prendre. « Je te le passe si tu nous dis le jour de ta fête! »

Virgil soupira et tendit la main. « Bientôt. Maintenant, passe-moi le sirop. »

« Ce n’est pas assez. » Roman éloigna la bouteille de sa portée. « On a besoin d’une vrai journée. » 

Virgil regarda Patton qui n’arrivait pas à cacher sa curiosité. « D’accord! D’accord. C’est en décembre. »

Roman garda la bouteille un peu plus longtemps avant de lui passer lentement. « C’est assez précis pour l’instant. » Roman regarda Patton alors que Virgil versa du sirop sur ses crêpes. « Et toi Patton, c’est quand? »

« Juste avant qu’on ait emménagé, au printemps! » Il s’assit à sa place. « En réalité, j’ai reçu l’annonce le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Roman se leva soudainement, faisant en sorte que Virgil dû tenir la table pour la stabiliser. « Roman! »

« J’en étais sûr! » Roman mit un pied sur sa chaise et bomba le torse. « C’est la destinée qui nous a réunis tous ensemble! » Il baissa son regard vers les deux autres. Patton le regardait en souriant et prit une gorgée de son café alors que Virgil avait l’air trop fatigué pour assister à une telle situation si tôt le matin.

« Qu’est-ce qui peut causer ces hurlements incessants? » Tout le monde se retourna vers Logan, qui entrait dans la cuisine en replaçant ses cheveux. Il s’arrêta, regarda ses trois colocataires et sourcilla. « Est-ce que je suis le dernier réveillé? »

Roman déposa son pied par terre et alla vers Logan. « Patton nous disait qu’il avait reçu l’annonce pour l’appartement le jour de sa fête, prouvant que c’était la destinée qui nous avait réuni! »

Logan alla vers la cafetière. « Illogique. Je suis sûr que ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. »

« Je suis pas sûr, Logan. » Virgil recula sa chaise et s’assit sur le côté. « Je suis le premier à admettre que je ne crois pas au destin, mais n’est-ce pas étrange qu’on ait tous répondu à la même annonce? »

Logan se retourna vers eux, tasse de café en main. « La réponse est bien plus simple que vous pensez. Une annonce pour un appartement a été placé, demandant 4 locataires. On a tous répondu à ladite annonce. Maintenant on vit tous ensemble. »

« C’est ça le problème, Logan! » Virgil se retourna sur sa chaise, faisant face au dossier et mit les mains derrière son dos. « Entre tous les gens qui vivent dans cette ville, les quatres qui possèdent des pouvoirs bizarres ont répondu? En passant... » Virgil laissa tomber ses bras, frustré. « ...d’où viennent ces pouvoirs? En réalité, qui a signé le bail? Moi je ne l’ai jamais fait, et je n’ai jamais écrit mon nom dessus. »

« Et bien, Logan l’a fait. » Patton pointa l’homme en question. « Il était là quand je suis arrivé. Il a une copie du bail signé et a dit qu’il s’était occupé de tout, même du versement! »

« Le loyer est vraiment pas cher pour un logement de quatre chambres en ville. Je pense toujours qu’il y a quelque chose qui a joué pour qu’on se retrouve tous au même endroit. » Virgil se tourna vers ses crêpes et planta sa fourchette dedans. « Quelles sont les chances qu’on finisse tous dans le même appartement, alors qu’il y a tant de gens qui vivent dans cette ville? »

« Infinitésimale, » murmura Logan tandis qu’il s’asseyait enfin à sa place. « Peu importe ce qui s’est passé, ça ne devrait pas être si important. Ce qui importe est que je suis heureux que mes colocataires soient… » Logan regarda sa tasse pour réfléchir. « … Soient des individus si compréhensifs. Des gens avec qui je peux m’identifier. » 

Patton alla vers lui et entoura ses épaules avec un de ses bras, l’entrainant dans un câlin à sens unique. « Aww, moi aussi, Lo! On est un groupe de supers amis, huh? »

« Ah oui! » Roman qui mangeait sa crêpe fit signe d’attendre un instant avant de courir dans sa chambre. Il revint vers la cuisine de la même manière que Patton avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. « Tadaaa! » Il montra un chandail blanc qui avait une écharpe rouge éclatante qui passait par l’épaule jusqu’au torse. « Je pensais pouvoir porter ça avec un masque de mascarade pour aller avec mon costume! »

« Ton costume pour quoi? » Roman laissa tomber le chandail qui bloquait sa vue et montra un sourire éclatant à ses colocataires. « Je n’aime pas ce regard. Patton, il me fait peur. » Dit Virgil en se penchant vers ses autres colocataires. 

Roman sourcilla et rapprocha son chandail vers lui. « Mon costume de super-héros, bien sûr! »

Il n’eut aucune réponse et regarda autour de lui, confus. « Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée, Roman? » Dit Patton en premier. 

Logan déposa sa tasse, sceptique. « Tu es toujours en train d’apprendre à contrôler tes habiletés et maintenant tu veux courir un peu partout et tirer sur des civils innocents? »

Roman laissa tomber le vêtement encore une fois et frappa son pied par terre. « Pas des innocents! Des bons-à-riens! Des vilains! Des criminels! Je veux être le héro que j’ai toujours rêvé d’être. N’y a t-il pas de meilleurs moyens que ça? »

Virgil secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Il y a tant de chances que ça finisse mal. En plus, est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de nos pouvoirs? » Il regarda les autres. « Je veux dire qu’apprendre à les comprendre et à les accepter, c’est bien pour ne blesser personne, mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple sans eux? »

Les épaules de Patton s’affaissèrent après avoir entendu la révélation. « Oh, petit, je pensais que tu aimais tes pouvoirs! Tu étais si heureux la semaine dernière après avoir appris que tu pouvais utiliser des portails! »

Logan porta toute son attention après avoir entendu la nouvelle et regarda Virgil. « Quel portail? »

Virgil croisa ses bras et tomba sur sa chaise. « L’idée de voyager dans le temps ne me fait pas tant plaisir. Je peux le faire trop facilement. On peut faire tout ça si facilement, est-ce que ça ne fâche personne d’autre que moi? »

« Quel voyage dans le temps? » Le regard de Logan alternait entre Virgile et Patton. « Je n’en ai pas entendu parlé! » Ses yeux s’illuminèrent avec excitation et se concentrèrent sur Virgil. « Tu peux créer des portails et voyager dans le temps?! »

« Il est comme un “Tardis”. » Chuchotta Patton. « J’ai même pu aller voir des chiens. »

Virgil se mordit les lèvres et regarda Roman. « Je sais pas… J’ai pu retourner dans le temps pour mettre plein de confettis sur Roman. »

« Quoi?! » Roman déposa le chandail sur la chaise, alla vers Virgil et agrippa ses épaules. « C’est toi qui as fait ça?! »

Virgil fit un sourire suffisant tout en gigotant les sourcils. « J’ai aussi pris une photo. Merci de me rappeler cette partie là. » Il alla voir Patton et tapota sa joue, éloignant les deux autres. « Au moins je n’ai pas filmé comment tu as eu de l’eau renversée sur toi. »

Roman s’assit dans sa chaise en soupirant d’exaspération. « Dieu merci pour ça. »

« Mais je pourrais le faire, maintenant que je sais où tu travailles. »

Roman poussa son assiette et s’affala sur la table. « Je veux juste une bonne journée! Pourquoi l’univers me hais tant?! »

Ils s’assirent dans un silence inconfortable, résumant intérieurement tout ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières minutes, le son des ustensiles et des plats résonant dans la pièce. « Et bien, » Patton leva sa tasse dans les airs. « À la destiné pour nous avoir réunis! »

Virgil le rejoint, levant son verre de jus. « Et pour avoir ruiné la vie de Roman! » Il cogna son verre sur celui de Patton et prit une gorgé tandis que l’autre reposa sa tasse avec un sourire tendu.

« Est ce que quelqu’un va enfin m’expliquer ces portails temporels?! »


End file.
